When Continents Collide
by LaughLoveLive2.0
Summary: Raven and Chelsea are in love in New York. But will Raven's chance meeting with her ex-girlfriend Claire ruin the good thing that they have? Chelsea/Raven. Chrave femslash.
1. Deja Vu

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions, Warren & Rinsler Productions, NBC Universal, Tailwind Productions and Shaftesbury Films. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story. **

**Authors Note: Dan Patrick says it best on ESPN's SportsCenter, "You can't stop him, you can only hope to contain him." I think he was talking about me. I'm back, again with more Chrave femslash. If that offends you, you may leave this story now.**

**I've got another sequel for you. This time it's the sequel to Continental Divide. Remember, Raven, Chelsea, Claire, Teri in New York? Oh yeah, that one! Well, they're still in New York. This story is called **_**When Continents Collide**_**. I hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

**When Continents Collide**

_**Chapter 1**_

**Déjà Vu**

It had been nearly a year since Chelsea Daniels moved to New York and moved in with her best friend-turned-girlfriend Raven Baxter. She had come to New York to tell her best friend that she was in love with her, only to find out that she was seeing someone; a girl no less! But it didn't matter. True love trumped all. Veni, vidi, vici. She came, she saw, she conquered.

Chelsea was now in her second semester at NYU, studying criminal justice. Her career goal, after talking to Raven's mother at length, was to become an environmental lawyer. There was just one thing stopping her from achieving her goal at the moment; ethics. The ethics class was kicking her in the behind and was a source of much of her frustration that fall semester. Raven was a supportive as she could be, however, she had her own hands full with three business courses as well as a course in fashion design.

One Thursday afternoon in November was particularly frustrating for the redheaded bombshell. She failed an ethics quiz, missed a reading assignment in her English Lit class studying for her ethics quiz and, to add insult to injury, broke a heel on the way home from campus. She was in the apartment by herself; Raven wasn't due home from class for another hour, when her frustration hit a boil. She was reading a passage from her ethics textbook when her brain tripped its own kill switch.

"TO HELL WITH ETHICS!" Chelsea screamed as she flung her textbook across the living room. Two loud thuds echoed through the apartment as the thick book hit the front door then the hardwood floor. "Who needs to be ethical anyway?" She said out loud. "It's law. People think lawyers are blood-sucking, ambulance-chasing shysters anyway." She stood up and shuffled around the room looking for something to occupy herself. Not finding anything suitable for her entertainment, she picked up the remote and flipped on the TV. She stopped on the MTV digital video channel. "We pay Cablevision a hundred ten dollars a month. They better have some good music on this station."

Before she knew it, she saw one of her favorite artists pop up on the screen: Beyonce.

"Bass." Beyonce said at the beginning of her song, _Déjà Vu_ followed by a thumping bass. "Hi-hat." Chelsea said in unison with Beyonce as a hi-hat cymbal sounded. Now the two ladies were in synch. "808." They both said as more layered beats were added. "Jay. Ready? Let's go get 'em."

Chelsea then launched into her best Jay-Z impersonation.

_I used to run base like Juan Pierre_

_Now I run the bass hi hat and the snare_

_I used to bag girls like Birkin Bags_

_Now I bag B (Beyonce: Boy you hurtin' that)_

_Brooklyn Bay where they birthed me at_

_Now I be everywhere, the nerve of rap_

_The audacity to have me whippin curtains back_

_Me and B, she about to sting_

Stand back

Then she sang Beyonce's part.

_Baby seems like everywhere I go_

_I see you, from your eyes, your smile_

_It's like I breathe you, helplessly I reminisce_

_Don't want to compare nobody to you_

Chelsea was so lost in releasing the frustration of the day in her song that she didn't hear the apartment door open.

_Boy, I try to catch myself_

_But I'm out of control_

_Your sexiness is so appealing_

_I can't let it go_

_Know that I can't get over you_

_'Cause everything I see is you_

_And I don't want no substitute_

_Baby I swear it's Deja Vu_

_Know that I can't get over you_

_'Cause everything I see is you_

_And I don't want no substitute_

_Baby I swear it's Deja Vu_

Raven stood for a moment and watched in amusement as her girlfriend blew off steam. In her mind, it was long overdue. She was happy to see Chelsea loosen up a little. It was then that she decided to give Chelsea a little help with her song.

"_Yes!"_ Raven started to rap Jay-Z's next part causing Chelsea to jump and whip her head around toward the door. She smiled when she saw her hazel-eyed goddess standing there

_Hova's flow so unusual_

_Baby, girl you should already know_

_It's H-O, light up the strobe_

_'Cause you gon' need help tryna study my bounce, flow, blow_

_What's the difference?_

_One, you take in vein while the other you sniffin'_

_It's still dough, po-po try to convict him_

"Go Raven! Go Raven!" Chelsea cheered.

_That's a no-go_

_My dough keep the scales tippin like 4-4's_

_Like I'm from the H-O-U-S-T-O-N_

_Blow, wind so Chicago of him_

_Is he the best ever, that's the argu-a-ment_

_I don't make the list, don't be mad at me_

_I just make the hits, like a factory_

I'm just one-to-one, nothin' after me

_No Deja Vu, just me and my, Oh_

Chelsea walked over to Raven, cupped her face and continued singing.

_Baby I can't go anywhere_

_Without thinking that you're there_

_Seems like you're everywhere, it's true_

_Gotta be having Deja Vu_

_'Cause in my mind I want you here_

_Get on the next plane, I don't care_

_Is it because I'm missing you_

_That I'm having Déjà vu _

_Boy, I try to catch myself_

_But I'm out of control_

_Your sexiness is so appealing_

_I can't let it go_

_Whoo..._

"Your day was that bad, huh?" Raven yelled over the loud music. Chelsea went over and hit mute on the TV. She came back over to Raven and threw her arms around Raven's neck. "Oh, poor baby. Here…" Raven gently pulled away from Chelsea long enough to pull her heels off then took Chelsea by the hand and led her over to the couch. "Sit down and tell me all about it." Raven sat down, placed Chelsea's head on her chest and cradled her.

Chelsea took a deep breath, inhaling Raven's scent, and smiled. "You know, putting my head here makes my troubles seem to just melt away."

"That's the idea." Raven said. "It's called Magic Bosom, from the makers of Silly Putty." Chelsea exploded in laughter. "Now that's the Chelsea I know and love. You wanna talk about your day now?"

"No, just hold me and make me laugh. I need that right now." Chelsea asked as she chuckled.

"All right." Raven said. "A nun, a priest and Howard Stern walk into a bar…" Chelsea once again exploded in laughter. "I'm not even finished with the joke." Raven said. At this point, Chelsea is laughing so hard she can't catch her breath. She collapsed on the couch as her face turned beet red. "I… am going to order some Chinese. You want your usual, Princess Chuckles?" Chelsea was still laughing. "I'll take that as a yes." Raven started walking to her bedroom. "Damn." She said to herself. "If she laughed that hard at the beginning, she would have peed on herself when I got to the punchline."

Forty-five minutes after Raven placed the food order, the doorbell rang.

"That's odd." Chelsea said out loud to herself. "Rae! Looks like the intercom's not working again!" Chelsea yelled as she made her way to the front door.

"Our new super sucks!" Raven said, referring to Frank, the new building superintendent.

"Yes?" Chelsea called out. She couldn't see through the peephole. Frank needs to replace that as well. He told Raven and Chelsea that they were on his list.

"Hunan Palace." A heavily accented voice said from the other side of the door. Chelsea glanced at the baseball bat next to the door, just in case she needed to reach for it and slowly opened the door. "You order Chinese?" The person said. It was then that Chelsea realized that the voice didn't match the person.

"Teri?" Chelsea quizzically asked.

"In the flesh, baby!" Teri said, impersonating Hulk Hogan's character Thunderlips from Rocky III. She stepped inside the threshold and threw her arms wide open. Chelsea stepped forward and embraced her.

"Oh my God! It's so good to see you! What are you doing in New York?" Chelsea exclaimed as she hugged Teri.

"Moving. I'm here for good." Teri answered.

Teri Winters. Chelsea met her on her flight to New York almost a year ago and became fast friends with her. Teri helped Chelsea sort through her feelings for Raven and proved herself to be a loyal friend despite the fact that Raven was dating Teri's cousin Claire at the time. Chelsea hadn't seen Teri since the morning she and Raven flew to Las Vegas to celebrate their new relationship. They had, however, kept in frequent contact via email and phone calls.

"Oh, here's your food. I ran into the guy downstairs and asked if it was for your apartment." Teri said, handing the bag to Chelsea.

"What do I owe you?" Chelsea said.

"It's on me. Don't sweat it." Teri said.

"You colored your hair! You look good as a brunette." Chelsea said. Teri had reminded her of Sienna Miller when they first met. She had a short, cropped blonde thing happening. Now, her hair is still short, just dark brown.

"Actually, I just took the color out." Teri said. "I'm a natural brown. But you'd know that if you had hooked up with me at Maryland!" She said as she slapped playfully at Chelsea. Just then Raven came out of the room.

"I can smell it! I'm starving… Oh, we have company." Raven said. "Hi, I'm Raven." Raven walked over and extended her hand to shake Teri's, not yet recognizing her. Teri just stood and looked at Raven with a "Hello, don't you recognize me" smirk on her face.

"See, I help her hook up with you in Vegas and she forgets my name in the morning." Teri said to Chelsea.

"Oh my damn! Teri!" Raven starts laughing and throws her arms around Teri. "Girl, I didn't recognize you with the hair!"

"Uhh, ya think?" Teri joked as she hugged Raven. "Does she need glasses?" Teri asked Chelsea as she continued to embrace Raven.

"Yeah, big coke-bottle ones at that." Chelsea deadpanned.

Raven released Teri. "How have you been? How's Chris doing?" Raven asked. She was referring to Teri's girlfriend Chris.

"I'm okay and the next time I see Chris, I'll ask her." Teri said flatly as Raven took her jacket.

"What happened?" Chelsea asked.

"She cheated on me and left me for her research partner. She told me they were moving to Florida." Teri announced.

"I'm so sorry." Chelsea said.

"Well, when one door closes, another one opens. Guess who called me out of the blue for the first time in almost seven years?" Teri said.

"Your brother?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah. He called me and told me how much he missed me and loved me and that my lifestyle didn't matter to him anymore."

"What made him change his mind?" Raven asked.

Teri pulled her wallet out and slid a picture from one of the sleeves. "Her name is Hannah. She's my niece. She just turned two."

"Aww!" Raven and Chelsea said in unison. "She is beautiful." Raven said.

Teri choked up. "Her middle name is Teresa." She said with tears in her eyes. "He named her after me. That was so sweet." Raven went to grab her a tissue. "But look… I just dropped by to say hi. Y'all are about to eat dinner. I'll call you and…" Teri went to get up.

"Sit… your five dollar ass down before I make change." Raven borrowing a line from New Jack City. "You are staying for dinner. We'll share with you. And I'm not taking no for an answer."

Teri wiped her face and agreed to stay. The three of them shared General Tso's chicken and a vegetable medley and talked until nearly midnight. Teri told them that she got an apartment near 63rd and Lexington and worked for a software company just over the bridge in New Jersey.

"So what are y'all up to tomorrow?" Teri asked.

"I have an ethics lecture in the morning then I'm free." Chelsea said.

"I've got to go to the administration building tomorrow to straighten out some financial aid stuff then I've got two business classes. I'll be done around 4." Raven said.

"Then how about I catch up with you for lunch…" Teri said looking at Chelsea. "And both of you for dinner."

"You mean she gets you twice?" Raven joked.

"That's it." Teri said as she grabbed Raven by the wrist and headed for her bedroom. "I'm tappin' that ass tonight!" Raven started giggling as she looked at Chelsea.

"Sorry, babe. You can finish my egg roll while we're in here!" Raven said to Chelsea. All three of them began howling in laughter.

"I'm outta here." Teri said as she grabbed her jacket. "I'll call you around 12. I'll hang out near campus and we'll hook up after your class."

"Sounds good." Chelsea said. "Bye, Teri!" Chelsea embraced her. "Don't be a stranger."

"No chance of that happening now." Teri said before releasing Chelsea. She then turned to Raven. "Come here you!" She grabbed Raven and dipped her backwards and planted a kiss on her lips.

"I knew you were just trying to make out with my girl." Chelsea deadpanned. Teri released Raven and the three of them said their goodbyes.

After Teri left, Raven put her arms around Chelsea's waist. "I am exhausted. I can't wait to hit the bed." Raven said. "Yours, mine or separate tonight?"

"I don't know why you threw that last one in." Chelsea said. "I never pick it."

"I just like seeing your face. You're cute when you're irritated." Raven said as they walked toward her bedroom.

"Say goodnight, Raven." Chelsea said.

Raven delivered her line on cue. "Goodnight, Raven."

* * *

The next day offered the usual bustle of collegiate life in New York City. Chelsea and Raven shared a kiss before Chelsea was off to her ethics lecture. Raven made her way into the administration building to see a financial aid counselor regarding her package for the spring semester. After a mind-numbing two hours in the financial aid office, one hour of which was spent waiting to see a counselor, she made her way out of the building. She had a forty-five minute break before her business lecture started so she figured that a hot chocolate would hit the spot.

She headed down the sidewalk toward the corner. Just before she reached the corner, a man on a bicycle came flying around the corner nearly knocking Raven to the ground. She wheeled around and began to give him a piece of her mind. She was backpedaling toward the corner of the building when a woman jogging turned the corner and plowed right into Raven, sending her sprawling to the ground.

"Sonofabitch!" Raven exclaimed as she lay face down on the concrete. "I guess it's my day to eat concrete!"

"I am so sorry!" The woman said. "Let me help you up. Are you all right?"

Raven slowly rolled over onto her back to sit up. "Yeah. I'll be fine. I didn't break…" Her train of thought was interrupted by a ghost from the past. "Claire?" Raven asked. However, she knew the answer. Standing in front of her was Claire Bennet, her ex-girlfriend, the one she left for Chelsea. Raven shielded her eyes from the sun that was almost directly behind Claire's head. Those crystal blue eyes.

Almost a year and a half ago, not far from where she lay on the ground, she and Claire knocked each other down. The first thing they noticed about each other were their eyes. Raven lost herself in Claire crystal blue eyes. Claire was mesmerized by Raven's hazel eyes. The more things change, the more they stay the same. They locked on each other's eyes for what seemed to be an eternity.

Claire reached down and offered Raven her hand. Raven reached up and allowed Claire to pull her to her feet. Raven brushed herself off and smiled awkwardly. Claire pursed her lips, as if to study Raven's facial expression. Her expression then softened as she spoke.

"What are the odds that we'd literally run into each other outside the same building twice in one lifetime?" Claire asked.

Raven smiled and chuckled. "If I had placed a bet on that I'd be a rich woman right now." She added another nervous laugh. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well." Claire said nodding her head. "Still in school, working a part-time job, being me. How about you? You look… great." The word "incredible" flashed across Claire's mind but she choked it back at the last moment.

"I'm fine. Too many classes, not enough time. You know how I roll." Raven said attempting to lighten the slightly tense mood.

"Well…" Claire said before opening her arms. "Can you spare a hug for an old friend?"

Raven's stomach did a flip. _What is wrong with you? Just hug her. _"Of course I can." Raven said as she stepped forward and embraced Claire for the first time since their goodbye kiss in the apartment. It was in this moment that Raven remembered one of the reasons she fell for her. Raven decided it was in her best interest to step back. _You are kidding me! _Raven thought to herself. _You cannot still be attracted to her. Can you?_

"So do you go jogging here every morning?" Raven asked.

"No. But I'm meeting someone for an early lunch and a workout." Claire said. "Well speak of the devil." Claire said as she looked past Raven. Raven turned around to see a familiar face coming towards her dressed in workout gear with a gym bag slung over her shoulder.

"Clarissa Cheyenne Bennet!" The young woman addressed Claire by her full name. Raven was slightly taken aback. It was the first time she had heard anyone other than Claire herself say her full given name.

"Cassandra Lynette McDonald, I presume." Claire responded in kind. "Hey." The young woman walked up to Claire and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Oh. Raven this is…"

"Casey McDonald. Hi Casey." Raven said.

"You two know each other?" Claire asked with surprise in her voice.

"Hi Raven." Casey said. "Yeah. I'm Raven's financial aid counselor. How do you two…" It then clicked in Casey's head. When she first started dating Claire, the blond cutie mentioned her ex-girlfriend but referred to her only as "Rae". Casey put two and two together and simply needed confirmation. "Claire? This is your Rae?"

"She hasn't been my Rae… in about a year now." Claire tried to make that comment neutral, but Raven could read in between the lines and see the hurt that was still there.

"Wow." Casey said as a million things went through her head. "Small world, huh?"

"Gets smaller every day." Raven said with a manufactured smile. "I hate to do this, but I have to run. I have an ethics class pretty soon."

"Yeah, we have to get to the gym." Claire said. "It was good seeing you again, Rae."

"You too, CeCe." Raven said. _CeCe? Where the hell did that come from? That was my pet name for her._

"Raven, I'll call you as soon as I hear about your Pell grant." Casey said, trying to switch the subject away from their past.

"Okay." She said to Casey while looking at Claire. "Bye Casey. Bye Claire." She started walking toward the corner.

"Bye Rae." Claire said softly.

Claire and Casey walked to the corner. Claire watched Raven as she crossed one intersection while they waited to cross at the other. Casey looked at Claire. They had been seeing each other for about three months but had never seen her preoccupied, like she was now. At first Rae only had a name. Now that there was a face, a beautiful face, a familiar face and voluptuous body, to go with the name, Casey now thought that she had reason to worry. Not fancying herself as one that pulled punches, she asked the $64,000 question.

"She is gorgeous!" Casey said. "What made you break up with her?" She asked in a light-hearted manner.

"You don't really want to talk about this. Do you?" Claire asked.

"Sure. What, you don't?" Casey asked a loaded question designed to paint Claire into a corner.

Claire sighed. One thing that she learned about Casey is that she is like a dog going after a bone if there is information that she wants. She keeps chipping away at you until you crack.

"I didn't break up with her. She broke up with me." Claire forced out.

"Do I dare ask why?" Casey said with delicacy.

Claire stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. She felt her Texas temper beginning to rise but she kept her cool because she realized that Casey wouldn't be asking these questions if she had told her the whole story from the beginning.

"Raven and her best friend from home developed feelings for each other. She came to visit last year, they admitted to each other how they felt. She had fifteen years of history on me. She won, I lost. Period. End of story." Claire said with a succinct abruptness Casey had not seen before.

"That must have hurt." Casey said softly.

Claire stopped again. _Will you please stop with all the questions! Damn! _She dropped her head briefly, then lifted it and cupped Casey's face.

"It did. But I'm past it now. I have you, a beautiful cat and a free trip to Canada to meet your parents in the spring. Life, as bad as it was a year ago, is now very good." Claire said. "Now come on. We'll work off a couple hundred calories on the treadmill, then a couple hundred more back at your place."

"Miss Bennet, I believe you're trying to seduce me." Casey said.

"Judging by the smile on your face, it's working." Claire said.

"You're right. It is!" Casey shot back as they continued down the sidewalk.

As Claire walked her thoughts drifted back to her chance meeting with Raven. All of the memories of good times and bad came flooding back to her. She glanced over at Casey. She really liked everything about Casey from the way she smiled to the way she grilled her for information, even down to the lip-gloss she uses.

But seeing Raven again triggered something inside her that she hadn't felt in over a year. It was a familiar warmth that blanketed her, not unlike the first time she met Raven. Maybe it was the fact that she bumped into her this time in almost the same way they originally met. Maybe it was the fact that she hadn't seen her in over a year.

Whatever the reason, she took heart in the realization that as long as she didn't have to lay eyes on Raven again in the near future, she would be fine. New York was a big enough city for the both of them. They were there for months before they met and a year after breaking up before running into each other again. No worries. They were simply two ships passing in the night. Casey provided her port in the storm of life now. Raven was now just a distant port of call.

* * *

**Hi everybody! Did you miss me? Welcome to "When Continents Collide". Did you like chapter one? And to answer your question, yes that is Casey from Life With Derek. Now you know what she looks like, because I neglected to describe her. Chapter two will be along before you know it. But before that, please review this one. Thank you.**


	2. Getting Smaller Every Day

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions, Warren & Rinsler Productions, NBC Universal, Tailwind Productions and Shaftesbury Films. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story.**

**

* * *

**

**When Continents Collide**

_**Chapter 2**_

**Getting Smaller Every Day**

Raven was on her way home from her business lectures, still thinking about her encounter with Claire. As she walked, she thought about the emotions that went through her as they stood on the sidewalk. She actually felt butterflies when she went to hug her. She found herself nervous and anxious. And she could swear she felt a tinge of jealousy when Casey appeared at her side. _This is absolutely insane. _She thought. _The girl was hot when you dated her and she still is. Hell, Casey's hot too! So there. My hot ex has a hot girlfriend now and you are just… that's it! You're just horny, Raven! _Raven reasoned. Deep down, however, she knew better.

She reached her apartment a little before 4. She heard Chelsea moving around in her bedroom.

"Chels!" Raven called out as she closed the front door. "I'm home!"

"I'm in my room!" Chelsea responded. "Come here for a second! I want to show you something!"

Raven made her way down the hall to Chelsea's room. When she crossed the threshold, she was met with a tackle that brought her down on the bed.

"And Baxter is stopped at the two-yard line!" Chelsea said as she straddled a now-prone Raven.

"Is that what you wanted to show me… your tackling skills?" Raven said with a smirk.

"How else was I gonna get you in the bed?" Chelsea asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How about some wine, romantic music, a little sweet talk." Raven shot back.

"Well, we don't have any wine. I can go get some music. And I choose…" Chelsea interrupted herself to pull her shirt over her head, revealing a pink lace bra. "… to let my body do the talking."

"Good choice of words." Raven said as she pulled Chelsea down to her for a sensual kiss. Raven quickly flipped Chelsea over onto her back. They both grinned as they kissed each other. Chelsea reached up and slowly ran her fingers through Raven's hair and then gave it a slight pull, causing Raven to moan. "Feeling a little frisky?" Raven said.

"Just a little." Chelsea purred.

"Frisky enough to put…" Raven's thought was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Ignore it." Chelsea purred again. "The machine will pick it up." Chelsea pulled Raven's face down to hers and continued kissing her passionately.

"THIS IS RAVEN… AND CHELSEA WERE NOT AVAILABLE RIGHT NOW, SO LEAVE A MESSAGE AND WE'LL HIT YA BACK." The machine blared and then beeped.

"Pick up you two! I know you're in there! Chelsea! Get off Raven and pick up! It's Teri!"

"And Teri Winters is this week's Verizon Cockblocker of the Week." Raven sarcastically said.

"Rae, technically she wouldn't… be a… cock… blocker…"

"_Chels! I'm not hanging up until I hear you or Raven pick up!"_

"Guess I better…" Chelsea said before getting up and running into the living room to pick up the phone. "Yes Teri!"

"_Took you long enough. It must have been good." _Teri said.

"It was getting there." Chelsea said as she saw Raven walk into her room. "What's up?"

"_Just wanted to let you know that I can't make it to dinner tonight. I forgot about a presentation I have to give at work tomorrow. I have to work on it. I'm sorry. How bout a rain check?"_

"We'll hold you to it." Chelsea said.

"_Cool."_

"Call me tomorrow."

"_You got it. Later." _Teri hung up the phone.

Chelsea walked back toward the bedroom. Before she reached her bedroom door, a very naked Raven grabbed her by the arm, yanked her into Raven's bedroom, bear hugged her and literally belly-to-belly suplexed her onto the bed. Chelsea gasped and had a look of total shock on her face.

"That was for tackling me." Raven growled. "And this is for looking so sexy doing it." Raven immediately went after Chelsea weak spot on her neck causing Chelsea to gasp again. Raven's hands began floating over Chelsea's body masterfully. She made quick work of Chelsea's bra and seized one of her nipples with a rough gentleness the drove Chelsea wild.

She placed her hands around Chelsea's waist as she pressed her body into the beautiful redhead's. Raven moved from breast to breast with cat-like fluidity. Chelsea was incapable of speech. Raven began kissing a trail down to Chelsea's belly button. Chelsea tangled her fingers in Raven's hair as she quivered under the touch of Raven's lips. The anticipation built inside her. Raven had never disappointed her in what she was about to do and the way she was feeling right now, Raven's record was going to remain perfect.

"Raven, please." Chelsea whispered her plea.

"Rough or gentle?" Raven whispered as she looked up at her lover.

"Rough then gentle." Chelsea said as she looked down into the hazel eyes that captivated her.

Raven quickly pressed her mouth onto Chelsea's already swollen bud and gently sucked.

The arching of Chelsea's back and slapping of the mattress signaled Chelsea's approval of Raven's opening move.

"You are not gonna make me scream today." Chelsea breathlessly proclaimed.

Raven looked up. "Who says I want to?" She said before lowering her head and gently kissing Chelsea's clit.

"Oh my…!" Chelsea breathlessly exclaimed. Raven was truly killing her softly. Several minutes of this most erotic kissing sent Chelsea on a roller coaster of emotion. Her ecstasy was silent, never more than a loud gasp. Chelsea had never felt like she was on the edge for so long. Raven's kissed extended beyond her clit as she kissed her outer folds with kitten-like delicacy. Chelsea's movements were arousing Raven as well. They were as erotically rhythmic as her kisses. She found her wetness nearly matched Chelsea's.

"My god, Raven! You have never…" Chelsea whispered. She had a hard time talking. Her whole body was shaking. "Oh baby, I'm gonna…"

Raven felt the grip on the back of her head tighten. She knew that the end was near. Raven resisted the urge to increase the speed of what she was doing. This was what brought Chelsea this far; this was what was going to finish the job.

"Raven…" Chelsea said before her entire body tensed. Raven lifted her head and watched as Chelsea's body magnificently contorted as her climax blanketed her. It was as intense as it was silent. When it was over, an out-of-breath Chelsea curled up and said two words Raven had never heard come from her before. It was a simple, breathless, quivering "Sweet Jesus."

Raven slid up behind her in a spoon position and held her. Raven whipped the comforter from the side of the bed over them.

"That… was incredible." Chelsea said. Raven squeezed her.

"Really?" Raven asked.

"I never came so hard in my life." Chelsea said with eyes closed.

"Even Las Vegas?" Raven was taken aback. She remembered Chelsea being very aroused during their Vegas trip.

"This was different. I can't explain it…"

"Then don't." Raven said. "Just enjoy the afterglow." Chelsea pressed herself into Raven as much as she could. Raven smiled then squirmed. Her arousal was still on high.

After several minutes, Chelsea rolled over to face Raven.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't…" Chelsea started.

"Sweetie, everything doesn't have to be reciprocal. It's okay." Raven replied.

"It's not okay. Half of my pleasure is derived from seeing you." Chelsea said. "Remember before we went to the airport last year… the mirror?"

"Mmm hmm." Raven said.

"Watching you in that chair was one of the most incredible sights I have ever seen. You are beyond beautiful."

"What's beyond beautiful?" Raven asked, half fishing for a compliment, half curious as to what Chelsea was going to come up with as an answer.

After a moment of thought, Chelsea had her answer. "Ravenesque."

"Ravenesque." Raven said and then paused to let it sink in. "I like that. Can I use that? That is the perfect name for a clothing line!"

"Only…" Chelsea rolled Raven onto her back and was making small circles with her fingertips around Raven's nipple. "… if you let me… reciprocate."

Raven drew breath between her teeth and looked down at Chelsea's fingers circling a quickly hardening nipple.

"With you doing that… how can I say no?"

"You can't." Chelsea slid off Raven and stood. "Stay right here. I'll be back to get you in a minute."

Raven watched Chelsea walk out of the room. That was becoming one of Raven's favorite pastimes. "I hate to see you go, but I love to see you walk away." Raven said out loud to herself. A minute later, she heard the shower running. A tingle shot through her body as she knew what fate would befall her… Chelsea was going to make love to her in the shower.

Chelsea came back into the room and without a word pulled Raven off the bed and led her into the bathroom. She closed the door and gently pushed Raven's back against the door. She clasped both of Raven's hands and lifted them above her head.

"Allow the… reciprocation to begin." Chelsea said as she leaned into Raven. One of the things that Raven loved was seeing the other side of Chelsea. The defiantly sexy, take charge, seductive Chelsea. Raven might have had the verbal upper hand in their platonic friendship, but their new relationship has emboldened Chelsea. She was now Raven's unquestioned equal, inside the bedroom and out.

Chelsea kissed Raven with the same torturous eroticism that she experienced in Raven's bedroom.

"As much as I'd love to see goose bumps on that incredible body of yours, let's get in before the water gets cold." Chelsea purred in Raven's ear.

"You need to stop with the incredible body stuff." Raven whispered back.

"Do you know how many heads turn when you strut down the street? I've seen it, Rae. You could stop traffic." Chelsea said. "Now get your traffic-stoppin' ass…" Chelsea slapped Raven on the behind. "… in the shower."

Raven stepped inside with a grin. "Why did that just turn me on?"

Chelsea stepped in behind her and yanked her by the hair until Raven's hair was in the water stream. "Because you're a little kinky… and a lot sexy." Chelsea brought Raven's lips to hers. Raven stepped around as they kissed until Chelsea's hair became wet in the stream.

"Do you know how much Eddie would pay to be a tile on the wall right now?" Raven said causing Chelsea to burst out in laughter.

"He'd lose his mind just listening outside the door." Chelsea responded. "Especially if her heard this." Chelsea reached between Raven's legs without warning and slid one finger inside.

"OH SHIT!" Raven exclaimed as Chelsea began fingering her. "God, Chels!" Raven put her arms loosely around Chelsea's neck and placed one foot on the edge of the tub on top of the shower curtain. Chelsea added a second finger that caused Raven to moan and bite Chelsea's shoulder. Chelsea then began rubbing Raven's clit with her thumb, causing Raven to shudder. "MMMM!" Raven hummed as she pulled the curtains back quickly.

"What are you doing?" Chelsea asked incredulously. Raven stepped out of the shower dripping wet and pulled Chelsea out as well. She sat Chelsea down on the closed toilet lid and sat on top of her straddling her. She brought Chelsea's right hand down to her center. She whispered in Chelsea's ear. "Finish it."

Chelsea looked into Raven's eyes and saw a fire that could only be quenched in one way. Chelsea positioned her hand the same way she had it in the shower; one then two fingers inside Raven, one rubbing her most sensitive spot. Raven began kissing Chelsea with ferocity. She moaned into Chelsea's mouth as sensation after sensation coursed through her.

As the intensity continued to build, Raven pulled Chelsea's head to her chest and held on as she continued to ride.

"OH GOD BABY YES!" Raven's cry bounced off the walls of the bathroom with no regard for any neighbors that might be home. The rhythmic pumping of Chelsea's fingers brought Raven closer and closer to the edge. Chelsea too, was getting caught up in the intensity of the moment. She took one of Raven's dark brown nipples into her mouth and sucked hard, shocking them both. "SHIT!" Raven exclaimed.

Chelsea, unsure if that was a positive exclamation, said, "Sorry, baby." Her apology was met with a surprising reply.

"Do it again!" Raven growled. Chelsea obliged. Raven exclaimed again. This time, her exclamation would be her last. "Oh shit, I'm gonna… AAARRRGGGHHH!"

Raven continued to breathe heavily for several minutes as her body began to relax. Chelsea simply held her in a tight embrace. The shower was still running, the water having long since turned cold.

"What is it with us and bathrooms?" Chelsea asked as they both began laughing.

Raven sighed. "I don't know and frankly I don't care right now." She said as the kissed once again. "So what did Teri want earlier?"

"Oh, she can't make it to dinner. Project she's working on." Chelsea said.

"Well, let's not let that stop us. Let me take you out, my treat." Raven said.

"Can we go to that new place near campus? I heard they have a great salad bar." Chelsea asked.

"Your wish is my command. Let's get dressed." Raven said. "I love you girl."

"I love you too… traffic-stopper." Chelsea retorted. "Let's go."

After getting dressed, the two of them headed out into the surprisingly warm November night and headed to the restaurant located just blocks away from campus. They hadn't been out to eat for over a month. They either cooked or just ordered in. They were looking forward to a nice, relaxing evening out on the town.

"Rae, this place is packed!" Chelsea commented as they made their way to the hostess stand. They were surprised to learn that despite the number of people in the lobby, there was only about a ten-minute wait for a table. They found a seat on one of the benches. Chelsea sat down.

"I'm gonna run to the restroom. I'll be back." Raven said before kissing Chelsea on the forehead and disappearing into the throng of people. Chelsea sat there for a minute before pulling out her cell phone. She started playing one of the games she downloaded. A few seconds into the game, a familiar voice broke her concentration.

"Chelsea!" The voice said. She looked around the lobby to see where it was coming from. "Chelsea! Right here!" She looked to her left and saw her.

"Hi Casey! How are you?" Chelsea said. Casey McDonald walked up to her and embraced her.

"I'm fine. You tryin' this new place out too, huh?" Chelsea said.

"Yeah. I heard it has a great salad bar." Casey said.

"That's what I'm here for." Chelsea said. "You here with anybody?"

"Actually, my date is meeting me here in a minute. You?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, my date is in the bathroom." Chelsea said. "Oh, here she comes now."

"She?" Casey was slightly taken aback. "I never figured you for… oh, here's my date now! Hey! Over here!" Casey waved toward the front door.

Casey and Chelsea's dates arrived at nearly the same time.

"Claire?" Chelsea said.

"Chelsea?" Claire replied.

"Casey." Raven said.

"Raven." Casey answered.

_Holy Shit! _All four of them thought at the same time.

"You're Raven's best friend from home." Casey said to Chelsea before looking back at Claire.

"You're dating Claire, and you know Raven." Chelsea said to Casey as her gaze shifted between the three women.

"BAXTER! PARTY OF TWO! BAXTER! PARTY OF TWO!" The hostess called out. "BENNET! PARTY OF TWO! BENNET! PARTY OF TWO!

"Why don't we… continue this conversation over dinner." Casey said.

"Case, I'm sure they want to eat alone." Claire said to her girlfriend.

"No, we all know each other. It would be silly to take up two tables, right, Rae?" Chelsea said. She got no response from a shell-shocked Raven, although she looked calm on the outside. "Rae?"

"That's fine with me." Raven said. "Claire?"

"BAXTER! PARTY OF TWO! BENNET! PARTY OF TWO!" The hostess called out again.

"Okay." Claire said somewhat reluctantly. Casey walked over to the hostess stand and asked if their tables could be combined. It was their "good fortune" that their tables were going to be next to each other anyway, so the restaurant staff simply pushed the two tables together.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Claire said to Casey as they walked to the table ahead of Raven and Chelsea.

"I'm sorry. Is it to awkward for you having dinner with me, your ex and her girlfriend?" Casey asked.

"A little, but nothing I can't handle. I'll be fine." Claire said.

As they walked to the table, Raven leaned over to Chelsea. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah. It'll be fine. Claire and I have always been civil to each other." Chelsea whispered. "You gonna be okay?"

"Sure. Peachy." Raven said, wondering if the fact that she hadn't told Chelsea about her run-in with them earlier in the day would come back to bite her. She wouldn't have to wait long to find out.

"It's funny that we ran into you two here." Casey said as the four of them sat down.

"Why's that?" Chelsea said.

"Because…"

"Because…" Raven said, cutting Casey off. "I bumped into them on campus this morning."

"You did?" Chelsea asked. She wanted to dig into why Raven hadn't told her, but decided to wait until they were alone.

"Yeah." Claire said with a nervous chuckle. "Clumsy me knocked her down outside the administration building."

Chelsea smiled an incredulous smile and then looked at Raven. "That's funny. Isn't that… how you two… met the first time?" Chelsea said. Raven wished at that moment that she hadn't told Chelsea about that.

"Really?" Casey said before looking at Claire. "I didn't know that. Wow. Twice in one lifetime. What are the odds?"

"Yeah." Raven said as she glanced at Claire. "What are the odds?"

"So how do you know Raven, Casey?" Chelsea asked.

"I'm her new financial aid counselor. I just met her this morning." Casey said.

"How about you, Casey?" Raven was tired of the focus being on her. "How do you know Chelsea?"

"Oh! I'm in her ethics class." Casey said. "Actually, we were talking about forming a study group, but nobody seemed interested but us. So were just going to study together."

_Okay this is starting to get way too close for comfort. _Raven thought to herself.

Just then, the server came to the table and took drink orders. After a few more minutes of chitchat, the server came back and took their meal orders.

"Oh, Claire…" Chelsea said. "Have you seen Teri? She stopped by our place yesterday."

_You steal my girlfriend, befriend my cousin, now you're gonna rub it in my face? That was my place before it was yours, bitch!_ Claire mentally vented.

"No I haven't, she left a message for me to call her but I haven't had a chance to." Claire said. "I didn't know she was back in town."

"Yeah. She is moving to New York." Raven said as she sipped her water.

"You two know her cousin too?" Casey was marveling at the intricate web of acquaintance they were woven into.

"Yeah." Chelsea said. "I met her on my flight out here last year. I didn't know they were related or even knew each other until I ran into them at Starbucks one morning."

_Yeah. The morning you kicked me in the throat. _Claire thought. Chelsea noticed Claire's less than friendly gaze and decided to call her on it.

"Are you all right Claire?" Chelsea asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Claire said with hesitancy.

"You just looked like something didn't agree with you." Chelsea remarked. _If you have a problem, spit it out. _She thought.

"Thanks for your concern, Chels…" Claire said, emphasizing 'Chels'. "But I'm fine, really."

"Anytime, CeCe." Chelsea put special emphasis on Raven's nickname for her before hearing a faint chirp from her purse. She reached inside for her phone where a text message was waiting for her.

_**Thelma, Behave yourself. Retract claws. Louise.**_

Chelsea closed her phone and glanced at Raven acknowledging receipt of her message.

"Casey, how long have you two been seeing each other?" Raven asked.

"About three months now." Casey said. "A wonderful three months."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought I caught a little accent there. You wouldn't happen to be from north of the border would you?" Raven asked.

"Me and my damn Jersey accent!" Casey joked, causing chuckles around the table. "Seriously… I was born and raised in a little town in Ontario."

"You didn't want to go to school up there?" Chelsea asked.

"I spent my whole life in the Canadian school system. I couldn't wait to get out." Casey said. "Plus it gave me an excuse to get away from my hemorrhoid of a stepbrother, Derek."

"I talked to him on the phone. He doesn't sound that bad." Claire said. "He actually seemed charming." Casey rolled her eyes at that statement.

"So you haven't met him yet?" Raven asked.

"No. But I am going home with Casey for spring break." Claire said as she turned to Casey and smiled. She then turned and looked Raven directly in the eye with the proverbial dagger in hand. "Since I didn't go on spring break last year, I saved up some money for this trip." Casey was the only person at the table that didn't understand the significance of that statement.

Raven dropped her head in shock. She was cut to the quick by that unexpected low blow. Chelsea felt the bile rise in the back of her throat. She was ready to pounce.

"You know what?" Chelsea's brown eyes darkened as she looked at Claire. Her voice began to rise. "That was uncalled for."

"What are talking about?" Claire responded.

"If you had something to say to Raven, you did not have to do it in a lame-ass cheap shot." Chelsea shot back. Casey looked at the unfolding drama in disbelief, having no idea hostilities would break out. Raven watched in silent horror as she watched the beginning of a train wreck a year in the making.

"It wasn't a lame-ass cheap shot! I was simply stating facts." Claire shot back. Her eyes narrowed as she bore a hole through Chelsea. "I didn't go on spring break last year and I did save money for this trip." Claire's Texas accent was beginning to surface. Raven knew that this was sure sign that she was pissed off.

"Chels! Claire!" Raven exclaimed, but to no avail. Casey tugged on Claire's skirt under the table but was unable to quiet her.

"Do you think I fell off a turnip truck this mornin'?" Chelsea said with a mock southern drawl before returning to her normal voice. "Raven told me that she was planning to go home with you last spring break and you jut sat here and threw it up in her face!"

Casey and Raven tried to get in a word edgewise, but Claire and Chelsea's words were on top of each other.

"Look here, Pollyanna!" Claire's venom was now on full display. "You don't know anything about me, so I suggest you back off!"

"Pollyanna?" Chelsea said before she stood up. Claire shot up out of her seat quickly followed by Raven and Casey. "Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?"

"A Clairol-using, hair color-in-a-bottle redhead that's five seconds away from gettin' a can of Odessa, Texas whoop-ass opened up on her!" Claire spat.

"You know what else is red around here?" Chelsea said as Raven was now pleading in her ear for her to walk away from the table. "Your blood when I knock it out of your pretty little blonde head!"

Just then, two of the managers made their way to the table.

"Come on Chelsea!" Claire said. "The only things between us are air and opportunity!"

"Excuse me ladies!" One of the managers said. "It's obvious to everyone that there is a problem here. If you can't sit down and solve it, then we will have to ask you to leave."

"Don't worry." Chelsea said as she bent down to pick up her purse. "We were just leaving." Chelsea turned to leave. Raven put her hand on the small of Chelsea's back to guide her out.

"I didn't think you'd do anything!" Claire shouted as Raven and Chelsea walked away. Chelsea dropped her purse and spun around, making a quick move toward the table.

"Bitch, I'll do something all right!" Chelsea spat as Raven held her back. "Let me go Raven! I'll kick her ass!"

"That's enough!" Raven screamed. "We're going home, Chelsea!" Raven had one hand around Chelsea's waist as she picked up her purse and dragged Chelsea out of the restaurant.

At the table, Casey looked around at all of the staring restaurant patrons, before fixing her gaze on Claire, who sat staring at Chelsea as she was being dragged out by Raven.

"What the hell just happened?" Casey asked in complete bewilderment. "One minute we're talking about Derek and going home for spring break and the next thing I know, you two are at each other's throats!"

"Plain and simple, Case." Claire said coldly. "She fucked with the wrong one today." Claire knowingly nodded her head and stared into space. "She fucked with the wrong one."

* * *

**I was thinking about naming the chapter, "Let's Get Ready to Rumble" but that would have given the second half of the chapter away, and I wanted you to say, "What the…?" as you read it. Did it work? I hope so. And I hope it makes you want to come back. Raven and Chelsea's walk home is next.**


	3. After Dinner Conversation

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions, Warren & Rinsler Productions, NBC Universal, Tailwind Productions and Shaftesbury Films. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story.**

**Author's Note: My apologies for taking so long to update. Due to "technical difficulties" beyond my control, it took 4 days for me to upload this chapter. But I finally got it today, so here it is. I really hope it was worth the wait.**

**

* * *

**

**When Continents Collide**

_**Chapter 3**_

**After Dinner Conversation**

An irate Chelsea and a shell-shocked Raven briskly walked away from the restaurant on their way back home. Chelsea and Claire had just declared verbal war on one another in the restaurant. Raven was a grand master at navigating the paved sidewalks of New York in her stiletto heels, but this evening she was no match for Chelsea's determined stride. Chelsea walked as if she were going to make every inch of sidewalk she touched pay for the confrontation she had with Claire. In their sixteen years of friendship, Raven had never seen Chelsea angrier.

"Chelsea!" Raven called out. "Chelsea, will you wait a minute!" Chelsea never checked her speed as Raven was now power walking just to remain within two strides of her. "Chelsea Ophelia Daniels! Slow down and talk to me!" It was only then did Chelsea's gait slow enough for Raven to catch up to her. It still took nearly a minute for Raven to catch enough breath to speak clearly.

"The nerve of her to sit there and pretend that we're stupid!" Chelsea opened up. She then turned to mocking Claire in her Texas twang. "Since I didn't go on spring break last year, I saved up some money for this trip!" Chelsea raged. "I'll be damned if anybody talks to you like that, let alone some tumbleweed tramp!"

Raven tried to slip in a word. "Chels…"

Chelsea then stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. "And why did you just sit there and let her say that to you?"

Raven looked and sounded a little sheepish. "Well… I kinda deserved it."

"BULLSHIT!" Chelsea exploded. Raven flinched. "What the hell do you mean you deserved it?" "No. Let me back up a minute. Why did I find out at the table that you ran into them today?"

_Here we go. _Raven thought to herself. Chelsea's great-grandfather was of Russian descent. This was the first time in Raven's life that she saw the "Russian Bear" come out in Chelsea. She prayed that after this night she would never see it again.

"Chels, I came home… and we… you know." Raven started. "And then we went to the restaurant, and there they were…" Chelsea cut Raven off.

"But you left out the part where we walked to the restaurant." Chelsea was still seething. "You could have told me then!" "What? Were you trying to hide the fact that you saw her from me? What did you think I would say? We go to the same school as her! We were bound to run into her again!" Chelsea resumed walking. Raven followed suit and soon caught back up to her.

"Chels, I just thought…"

"You didn't think, Rae!" Chelsea shot back, catching Raven completely off-guard. Chelsea usually used a softer approach when pointing out a fault in Raven. This time, however, she used blunt force. "You just thought about yourself! And here I am thinking that the days of selfish Raven that forgot my middle name were over!" Chelsea said, taking several more strides before stopping and delivering a low blow of her own. "Oh, wait a minute. You did think about me this afternoon..." She said with calm sarcasm. "You thought about me when you FUCKED ME SO YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO TELL ME!"

"NOW WAIT A MINUTE!" It was now Raven's turn to push back. "I would never use sex to get out of telling you the truth about anything! Especially her! When I touch you or kiss you, I mean it! I can't believe you said that!"

They were now steps away from their building as Chelsea answered Raven.

"Then tell me why you were so willing to take that from her. Tell me why she came out of her mouth with that shot about spring break and you didn't go 'classic Raven Baxter' on her ass." Chelsea stopped at the bottom of the steps outside their building and searched Raven's eyes for an answer.

Raven thought about how she was going to tell Chelsea that she felt guilty for hurting Claire and that there was part of both of them that still needed closure. She thought about it a couple of seconds too long.

"You know what, Rae? Forget it. I'm done with this tonight." Chelsea turned and started up the steps.

"Wait, Chels!"

Chelsea stopped and turned around. "Wait, Chels what?" She said with tired exasperation. "Think about it before you say it."

"Now wait a minute, chick!" Raven was now fired up. "That is the second time you have said or insinuated that I don't think about what I do before I do it, I'm not taking that off of you!"

"Now you decide to speak up for yourself." Chelsea said with calm sarcasm. "If you had done that at the restaurant, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Chelsea once again turned to continue up the stairs. Raven was hot on her heels. When they reached the top of the stairs, Raven grabbed Chelsea by the arm and spun her around.

"Don't dismiss me like I'm some little child!" Raven screamed.

"I said… I'm done." Chelsea snatched out of Raven's grasp and turned to unlock the door to the building. She unlocked the door and opened it. Raven gently tried to grab Chelsea's wrist again.

"Chels?" Raven said as she made contact with Chelsea's wrist again. Chelsea snatched away again.

"Good night, Raven." Chelsea said as she turned and went through the front door and across the lobby.

Raven watched her through the door as she crossed the lobby and disappeared inside the elevator. She thought about following her up to their apartment, but decided that more arguing wouldn't solve anything. Raven stood outside the building wondering what to do next. She decided to take a walk and go to the one place she could sit peacefully and figure things out.

* * *

Casey and Claire walked back to Casey's apartment in silence. Once inside, Casey flipped on the lights, dropped her keys on the kitchen counter and checked her voicemail messages, her thoughts never far away from her eerily silent girlfriend. Claire took her jacket off and made a beeline for the couch and flopped down. She stared off into space in pensive thought.

Having left their dinner at the restaurant, Casey poked her head into the refrigerator and pulled out some leftovers from the night before and sat them on the counter to warm up in the microwave. As she walked back out of the kitchen she pulled her heels off as she fixed her pale blue eyes on Claire. She walked into the bedroom and changed out of her clothes into a faded gray Toronto Maple Leafs t-shirt and dark blue drawstring sweats. She came back into the living room and crossed into the kitchen glancing out of the corner of her eyes at Claire, who had not moved from the spot she sat down in when they first came in.

Casey walked into the living room and sat on the low wooden coffee table in front of Claire and grabbed both of her hands. Before she could say anything, Claire lifted her head and spoke.

"I… got a little carried away at the restaurant. I'm sorry." Claire said softly. "I wasn't trying to embarrass you."

"I know." Casey said with a faint smile.

"I really feel bad that I did that to you. I dragged you into the middle of… I don't know what that was." Claire said before dropping her head again.

"Back home we call that 'Hockey Night in Canada'." Casey cracked. Claire lifted her head and forced a smile.

"You ever…" Claire was about to ask a question but at the last second changed her mind. "Never mind."

"Go ahead." Casey said. "Anything you say will not be held against you in a court of Casey."

"One time back home, I had the biggest, best-looking peach that I ever saw. I had taken the first bite and it… was so sweet and juicy and I… had the biggest smile on my face." Claire recalled. "And I was about to take another bite… and my brother walked up behind me and took the peach out of my hand and started eating it."

Casey nodded as Claire re-told the story. "I got so mad. I shot up off the steps and chased him across the yard and halfway down the street, but I couldn't catch him. He came back about ten minutes later and walked up to me on the steps… and laid the pit of the peach on the step next to me. And he looked at me and said, 'Man, that was a good peach! Thanks, sis!'"

Claire paused for a moment as her lip began to quiver. Her eyes glassed over.

"You know what, Case?" She continued. "If he had came up to me and said that he had been craving a peach for the longest time and asked me for a bite, I would have given him the rest of the peach." Then a tear fell onto her cheek. "She just walked up behind me and took my peach." More tears rolled down her cheeks as she sat motionless on the couch. "I went from everything to nothing in two days." Claire's crying became more intense as she continued. "And when I saw Raven today, all that crap that I thought I had gotten over came back up and it… it hurts."

"Do you still love her?" Casey asked with trepidation.

Claire answered without hesitation. "Yes, I do." Casey dropped her head, disconnecting her gaze from Claire for the first time since she sat down. "But not in a romantic way." Claire said as she sniffed her tears. Casey lifted her head and reestablished her connection with Claire's crystal blue eyes. "She is always gonna be special to me. She was the first person I…"

"Fell in love with?" Casey attempted to finish her sentence.

"Yeah." Claire said and the paused to gauge Casey's reaction. "Are you…"

"Upset? Hurt? Mad?" Casey interrupted. Claire nodded. "No. You have a heart. That's one of the reasons I fell for you. I'd be worried if you could just turn your emotions off like a spigot." Claire dropped her head. Casey reached down and gently lifted her head. The remaining tears in Claire's eyes reflected the fluorescent lights inside the apartment, giving them a twinkle.

"Casey… I…" Claire started. For the third time in as many minutes, Casey cut her off.

"Only say it if you really mean it." Casey said as her eyes began to take on the moist sheen that is a prelude to tears.

"Say what?" Claire asked.

"What I think I see in your eyes." Casey replied.

"You Canadians think you're so smart, don't you?" Claire playfully snapped.

"Not all Canadians." Casey said with a half-chuckle. "Just us from Ontario. We're like the fifty-first state, eh?" Casey said, finishing her statement with the stereotypical "eh?" that Canadians are associated with.

"Well, Miss Smart-ass from Ontario…" Claire's chuckle melted into a warm smile turned up at the corners of her mouth. "I love you." Casey smiled and began to blush when she heard that. It was the first time either one of them had uttered those three little words to the other. Several tears began to roll down Casey's flushed crimson cheeks.

"I love you too, Claire." Casey said before letting out a relieved giggle. She threw her arms around Claire's neck and embraced her. As she broke the embrace, Claire cupped Casey's face, slowly sweeping her left thumb across Casey's lips. She then gently pulled Casey in for a deep, lingering kiss.

Casey transferred herself from the coffee table to the sofa next to Claire as they continued kissing each other. They simultaneously parted their lips slightly, allowing their tongues to explore each other. Their hands aimlessly roamed, unable and perhaps unwilling to find a permanent resting place on the other woman's body.

The kissing expanded beyond the confines of their lips as Claire began kissing Casey's neck. The brown haired beauty rolled her eyes back in her head as her blonde lover skillfully manipulated her sensitive pulse point.

"Oh, god…" Casey breathlessly replied as every one of Claire's kisses sent surges of electric intensity through her body. Casey was moments away from submitting her all to Claire when the shrill ring of the telephone temporarily penetrated the sexual fog she was slipping into. Claire momentarily stopped, knowing Casey's penchant for wanting to answer the phone. Casey's answer stunned Claire in both its bluntness and presence of a hardcore four-letter word that Casey rarely uses.

"Fuck the phone." Casey responded with brutal yet sexy clarity. "Let the machine pick it up." Claire grinned her sly Lone Star grin and continued her oral exploration of Casey's alabaster neckline.

"THIS IS CASEY, LEAVE ME A MESSAGE AND I'LL CALL YOU BACK. THANKS."

"_Space Case, pick up."_ The familiar voice of Derek Venturi could be heard echoing throughout the apartment. _"Come on Case, pick up. Nora told me to call you. It's important. It's about Lizzie."_

"Lizzie?" Casey immediately snapped out of her fog upon hearing the name of her younger sister. She looked at Claire who was sitting up straight. "Claire, I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize. It's okay. Take it." Claire said with a warm smile. "I've got to get home and walk my dog anyway."

"_Casey!"_ Derek yelled through the phone. Casey hopped up off the couch and went over to the kitchen counter and hit talk on the phone. "One sec, Derek." Claire closed the distance between them.

"I'll call you later and we can discuss…" Casey bit her bottom lip and grinned as she rocked from side to side. "Finishing this."

"You bet." Claire said with a grin before planting one final kiss on Casey and heading to the door. She heard Casey begin her conversation with Derek as she was closing the door.

"What's wrong with Lizzie?" Claire heard Casey say to Derek before she closed the door and started down the hallway.

She smiled to herself as she headed down the stairs to the front door to the building. She told Casey she loved her and she meant it. She hadn't felt that good since the day she told Raven she loved her. The brown haired beauty from up north had done something that no one in the past year had been able to do; touch her heart.

As she continued home however, her thoughts drifted to the scene in the restaurant. Chelsea was right. She did try to purposely throw spring break up in Raven's face. She wanted Raven to know that she was still hurting and feel a little bit of her pain.

But as she distanced herself from that moment, she began to see how catty it was of her to do that. Part of her wanted to go apologize to Raven for doing that. But that would require her to see Raven to do that, something she was not quite ready to do. Part of her wanted to apologize to Chelsea for provoking her. But Chelsea's harsh words were still ringing in her ears, not to mention the sight of a livid Chelsea being dragged out of the restaurant still etched in her visual cortex. She was in no mood to fight if the situation called for it, so a face-to-face with Chelsea was out as well.

So Claire resigned herself to walking her Yorkie named Princess in the park like she did every night. She reached her apartment to find it empty. Her roommates had presumably gone clubbing for the night. She opened her bedroom door to find a surprisingly quiet Princess sitting in Claire's desk chair, waiting for Claire to come home.

Claire grabbed Princess and her leash and headed to the park, about a 10-minute walk from her apartment. When they reached the entrance to the park, Claire took a deep breath. She loved the park. It reminded her of her walks she would take back home in Odessa. She loved the city too, but there was nothing like the great outdoors for a self-professed country girl.

When Claire neared Princess' usual bathroom spot, she let the leash go. Princess pranced around for several minutes sniffing for her spot. After finding it and doing her business, Princess looked around for a moment and began sniffing in the general direction of the center of the park. Without warning, Princess bolted away from Claire, in the same direction she was sniffing in moments earlier.

"Princess!" Claire screamed. She took off after Princess, who already had a 20-yard lead on her. "Princess! Come back here!" Claire's track past was now being put to the test by an eight-pound canine hell-bent on finding something. Claire sprinted down the footpath after her dog. "Princess!" Claire went on high alert as she saw Princess disappear around a bend in the footpath lined with trees that obstructed her view around the bend.

When she reached the bend, she saw a figure sitting on a bench about 25 yards away cradling what appeared to be her dog. She stopped in her tracks and called for her.

"Princess!" Claire called out. She was answered by a series of staccato barks from the dog being cradled on the bench. As she got closer to the bench, a familiar voice greeted her.

"You know it's against the law to let adorable little dogs off their leash in the city." The last few words of the sentence were said with sugary sweetness while looking down playing with the dog.

Claire smiled slightly. "It's dangerous for fine black women to sit alone on park benches at night in the city." Claire wryly shot back. "Hi Raven."

"Hi Claire." Raven lowered her head and continued playing with Princess, who was enamored with her new playmate.

"She really likes you. She doesn't take to many people." Claire said.

"You named her Princess." Raven said before looking up. "We said if we ever got a dog, it would be a Yorkie named Princess." Claire forced a smile and then dropped her head.

"You mind if I sit down?" Claire asked. Raven slid over in a symbolic gesture. Claire eased down on the bench. About a foot separated the two of them. "I want to apologize for what I said at the restaurant. That was catty and petty and…"

"It was how you felt inside." Raven said. "It was catty and petty… but I understand where it came from. And I accept your apology." Raven glanced at Claire, who was staring into the darkness. "I have an apology of my own that I owe you."

"Okay." Claire said incredulously. She wasn't expecting or requiring one from Raven.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. You deserved a better ending than I gave you." Raven said softly.

Claire nodded. "Yeah. I did." Raven nodded in acknowledgement. "It all happened so fast and I was in shock."

"When I came back to the apartment, I expected you to put up a fight." Raven said.

"I didn't want to push you further away." Claire said. "But a big part of me did want to fight. I wanted you so bad… but I saw the look in your eyes when you told me that Chelsea had left after your fight with her. You were in love and you were crushed. I couldn't sit there and see you like that. As painful as it was for me… I had to let you go."

Claire felt the sting of tears coming on. Part of her wanted to take her dog and leave, but she felt like she couldn't run away from this. She had to get everything out so she could move on.

"It wasn't easy for me at all." Raven said. "I was in love with two people at the same time. That is a frightening feeling."

"You were still in love with me?" Claire asked. Raven looked at her and said nothing.

Raven turned her head and closed her eyes. When she opened them again moments later, two tears streamed down her face. "I cried when you left. If… If there was a way I could have split myself in two and been able to love both of you, I would have."

"I thought I…" Claire started but cut herself off.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Let's change the subject." Claire decided to steer clear of what was on her mind at that moment.

"Part of the reason we're sitting here is because we didn't do this right last year." Raven reasoned. "So just say it."

"I thought I had gotten over this. I thought I had gotten you out of my system and had moved on. But then I ran into you… again and…"

"I know how you feel." Raven said. "I feel the same way." They both smiled dryly. "But you know, it's all your fault."

"What?" Claire said defensively.

"You asked me to promise not to forget you… and I told you I wouldn't forget you."

"You remembered that?" Claire asked warmly. Raven responded by reaching into her purse, pulling out her wallet and removing a piece of folded paper and handing it to Claire. "Is this…" Claire unfolded the piece of paper and gasped. It was the note she had left for Raven when she moved out of the apartment. She began silently crying as she read her own words:

_**Rae,**_

_**My grandmother once told me that I was as pretty as a Texas bluebonnet. I never truly felt that way until I met you. She gave me this flower as a symbol of her love for me. Now it belongs to you. You will always be my pretty bluebonnet. Take care and always be happy.**_

_**Love, Claire**_

"I keep it so I won't forget." Raven said. "Don't go getting tear stains on it." Raven joked. Claire laughed in between her tears. She then started weeping again. It was then that the dam finally broke.

"Goddamnit, Raven! Why did you leave me?" Claire exclaimed. Raven dropped her head and nodded as she began to cry. She knew this moment had to pass in order for the air to truly be clear. "We're supposed to be walking this dog in this fucking park together!"

"I… am so… sorry." Raven said as she wept. She wanted to plead with Claire not to cry. She knew that Claire was deeply hurt for her to weep openly. Claire had always displayed strength and moxie. The vulnerability on display was as painful to watch as it was touching to Raven.

Raven reached over and took the leash out of Claire's hand and attached it to Princess' collar. She then sat the dog on the ground and looped the leash in between the slats of the bench and tied it securely. She then turned back to a still-crying Claire. Raven reached in her purse and pulled out a couple of tissues and placed them in Claire's hand. Raven dried her own tears then looked over at Claire who had yet to bring her tissues up to her face. Raven took the tissues out of her hand and began dabbing at Claire's eyes. Claire began sniffing her tears as she felt Raven wiping away her tears.

After wiping away Claire's tears, Raven sat back and looked at her handy work.

"There." She said with velvety softness. "That's better."

Claire locked onto Raven's eyes for a brief moment before surging forward and capturing Raven's lips with her own. Raven's initial reaction was one of total shock. She attempted to back away but Claire placed and hand on the back of Raven's head and guided it forward, pressing their lips together even more. Raven found herself suddenly drawn in. She began to melt into the feeling of kissing Claire again, and before she knew it, they were fully engaged in the beginning of an impromptu make out session.

Their hands began to survey what were once familiar landscapes for the both of them. This continued as the two of them searched for a degree of comfort in each other. The survey came to an abrupt end, however, as Claire's left hand found its way underneath Raven's top and briefly brushing the side of her breast.

Raven broke contact and pulled back. "Oh, shit!" Raven whisper-yelled, breathing heavily.

"I don't know what got…" Claire started but Raven held up an index finger and closed her eyes, cutting her off. "Rae, I'm sorry."

"We both… got a little… caught up. 'Sokay." Raven said and sighed as she rolled her eyes back in her head in disbelief over what just happened.

Claire shared a passing thought with Raven. "You know… if we both didn't have girlfriends…"

Raven felt herself returning to normal. "You'd be in a bedroom somewhere screaming my name." Raven said with her legendary quick wit.

"No! You'd be caught up in my Texas Tornado, baby!" Claire shot back as they both laughed.

Raven smiled then looked down at Princess and back at Claire. "Take Princess home, looks like she's getting cold."

"I told Casey I loved her tonight." Claire blurted out. "She said it back to me."

"Good. I know you'll make her happy. She's a beautiful girl. You two look good together." Raven said with genuine sincerity.

"So do you and Chelsea. She is gorgeous. You done good, Baxter." Claire said. "I need to apologize to her."

'I'd… wait a couple of days… weeks… millennia before I did that if I were you." Raven warned. "She was pretty fired up after we left. That's why I'm here. Kinda let her cool down."

"Since I like to live, I'll take your advice." Claire said with a smile.

"Smart move." Raven said with a matching smile. She then turned to untie Princess from the bench and handed the leash to Claire. "You take care and… I'll see you around."

Claire cupped Raven's cheek with her right hand and leaned in for one final goodbye kiss.

"Take care, Rae." Claire said before taking the leash from Raven's hand and looking down at her dog. "Come on, Princess! Let's go girl!" Raven watched them as they walked away, up the footpath and around the bend.

"Casey is a lucky woman." Raven said before starting out of the park. "Very lucky." She then looked back at the bench and saw the note that Claire left her still lying there. She went back and picked it up. Before slipping it back into her wallet she opened it and read it once more. "I will never forget you, Clarissa Cheyenne Bennet. Goodbye… Farewell… and Amen… again."

* * *

**If you read the prequel to this story, Continental Divide, then you know that Raven's last line came from the title of the chapter, **_**Goodbye, Farewell and Amen**_**, where she broke up with Claire. It's also a paraphrase of the last line of that chapter where she said, "I will never forget you Claire Bennet. Goodbye… Farewell… and Amen." Raven and Claire seem to be squared away, but what about Chelsea? Let's find out in Chapter 4. It's next.**


	4. The Edge of Reason

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions, Warren & Rinsler Productions, NBC Universal, Tailwind Productions and Shaftesbury Films. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story.**

**

* * *

**

**When Continents Collide**

_**Chapter 4**_

**The Edge of Reason**

Chelsea knew the second that she crossed the threshold of the apartment that she had been too hard on Raven. If the world were in a vacuum, she would have understood what Raven was going through. Raven didn't ask for Chelsea to fall in love with her. Raven didn't ask Chelsea to reveal her feelings to her. And deep down inside, Chelsea knew that Claire was a loose thread in their relationship that eventually had to be dealt with. She secretly hoped that Claire would just fade away into the shadows; a simple footnote in Raven's life, but again she knew better.

About three months earlier, Raven was in the shower when Chelsea was heading to class. Chelsea was out of cash and she grabbed Raven's wallet to borrow some cash. She found the bluebonnet note. Her first instinct was to confront Raven about it. But confront her about what? It was just a note. She wasn't cheating. It was a goodbye note from an ex that loved her. She had told Raven that she understood. For her to suddenly change course would be hypocritical.

The specter of Claire simmered under the surface and it made Chelsea uncomfortable. But why? Only Chelsea could truly answer that question. At first she didn't know herself, and as long as she didn't have to look Claire in the eye ever again, she really wouldn't have to examine that question. But that night, in the restaurant, in front of God, Raven and Casey, there Claire was. Chelsea had to face Claire and come face-to-face with the reality that scared her to death…

(Telephone ringing)

"_Hello?"_

"What's up?" Chelsea said.

"_Nothing." _Teri said. _"What's wrong? You don't sound good."_

"Your cousin and I had a fight. Then Raven and I had a fight. Just, whatever you do, please don't yell at me. I can't take anymore tonight."

"_You saw Claire tonight?"_ Teri asked.

"Rae and I went to that new restaurant near campus and ran into Claire and her new girlfriend." Chelsea started. "Turns out her girlfriend is my study partner in my ethics class and Raven's new financial aid counselor. How's that for Twilight Zone-ish?"

"_That sounds like the episode of a sitcom. They could call it… That's So Chelsea."_

"That's not funny." Chelsea deadpanned.

"_I'm sorry, Girly."_ Teri said. _"So what was the fight about?"_

"That's really not important. What is important is that I was way too sensitive in my reaction to Claire… got pissed… Raven had to drag me out of the restaurant…"

"_She dragged you out?" _Teri asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Then I blew up at her on the way home." Chelsea said as she started to cry. "I stormed up here and she left. That was over an hour ago and I don't know where she is. I really messed up."

"_Okay. You messed up a little, but you can fix it." _Teri said. _"Your emotions got the better of you and you went a little ape-shit. Happens to everybody at some point. If you were as pissed off as I can imagine you were, Raven is just giving you time to cool off. Now let me ask you a question."_

"Okay."

"_Why did you open up on Claire?"_

"I don't know."

"_Yes you do."_

"Can we talk about something else? Please?" Chelsea begged.

Teri's natural instinct was to push, but she sensed something deep inside Chelsea that was going to take more than the Teri Winters blunt force to get out. So she backed off.

"_What do you want to talk about?" _Teri asked.

"Should… Should I call Rae? You know… see where she is?"

"_No. I bet she's on her way home."_ Teri said. _"An hour is time enough for anyone to cool down. Don't worry."_ Milliseconds later, Chelsea heard keys jingling in the lock. Raven was indeed home.

"You were right. She's home." Chelsea said with a smile as she dried her tears.

"_Teri, So Very strikes again."_

"Thanks." Chelsea said softly.

"_Call me tomorrow."_

"K." Chelsea said. "Bye." She hung up the phone and turned toward the door. Raven was standing just inside the threshold.

They both had the same thought. "I'm sorr.." They both laughed softly. "You go first." Raven said.

"No. Beauty before stupidity." Chelsea countered.

"You're not stupid." Raven said. "I'm the stupid one. I left you out on an island by yourself. I shouldn't have done that."

"I shouldn't have blown up the way I did." Chelsea said. "It was disrespectful to you, Casey and Claire. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can. Can you forgive me?" Raven asked. Chelsea nodded as a tear fell.

"I was worried about you." Chelsea admitted.

"I went for a walk to my favorite place." Raven said. She then paused. "I…"

"Now I'm taking a walk to mine." Chelsea said as she closed the distance between Raven and herself.

"Chels…" Raven started to speak again but was cut off by Chelsea's mouth covering her own. They both melted into the kiss. Chelsea pushed Raven against the front door and began peppering her neck with sweet kisses. "Chels… Oh God, that's my… spot."

Chelsea continued kissing Raven passionately. She was determined to make up for the lost time she wasted that evening. Chelsea kissed Raven's earlobe and began trailing back down her neck, following the line of her shoulder. She was quickly losing herself in the taste and texture of Raven's baby soft skin until she noticed something that stood out on the curve of Raven's shoulder against the black top she was wearing.

"Where… did this come from?" Chelsea asked with a low measured tone that belied a dark thought process beginning to form inside her head. Using her right hand as a pair of tweezers, she plucked a singular, long strand of blonde hair from Raven's shoulder.

"I… told you that I went for a walk in the park." Raven said as her insides began to tremble. _Oh for the love of God, let me explain! _Raven's inner voice screamed.

"And you happened to walk underneath a blonde tree?" Chelsea's voice was calm and steady, but bitingly sarcastic in tone. "Does this hair belong to who I think it belongs to? Was she in the park?"

Chelsea's questions were right on top of each other. Raven had no choice but to answer honestly and quickly.

"Yes it does and yes she was." Raven said. Chelsea stepped away and began walking toward her room. "But I swear I didn't know she was going to be there." Raven stood in the hallway as Chelsea stepped inside her room to retrieve her purse. "She was walking her dog!" Raven stumbled backwards as Chelsea silently but forcefully brushed past her making a beeline for the front door.

"You know, if you two want to get back together, just tell me so I can make other plans." Chelsea said as she grabbed her coat. "You two are unbelievable." Unlike earlier, Chelsea never raised her voice above a normal volume level.

"Chels! It's not what you think at all! Will you just let me explain?" Raven pleaded with Chelsea, to no avail.

"That's twice tonight, Rae." Chelsea said with fire in her eyes. "You had two opportunities to tell me about close encounters with Blondie and both times I find out in some way other than from your mouth." Chelsea had never looked at Raven with such disdain. "Speaking of your mouth… did you kiss her?"

Raven cocked her head to one side in a contrite manner. "Chels…"

"Thanks for answering my question." Chelsea said as she opened the front door. As she stepped through, she added definitive punctuation to her sentence. "Fuck her and fuck you." Chelsea growled before slamming the door. Raven shuddered as the door slammed. She felt a cold chill run through her body as she could still hear the slam of the door ringing in her ears.

Raven exhaled a shaky breath as her entire body vibrated nervously. She was now terrified that she had just lost Chelsea for good. Chelsea's last words echoed in her brain. Chelsea had never spoken to her that way. Raven bit her bottom lip as tears began to stream down her face. Raven Baxter had earned a Ph.D over the years in getting herself out of the stickiest jams. But as she stood staring at the back of the door, she had no answer for this one. She was between a rock and a hard place, with no wiggle room in sight.

* * *

Chelsea was forty-five minutes into her journey away from home. As she darted into the black New York night, she was fed-up with all things Raven and Claire. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted to throw things. But at the moment she walked. She walked into the building near the corner of 63rd and Lexington and went up to the third floor. She walked up to apartment 2G and began knocking.

After a minute there was no answer. She knocked again. Ten seconds went by. Still no answer. She knocked again. Another ten seconds yielded no response. She was about to knock a third time when the door eased open.

"Chelsea?" Teri was shocked to see Chelsea at her front door.

"Can I come in?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah. Sure. Come in." Teri stepped aside to allow Chelsea to step inside.

Chelsea looked around the nicely furnished apartment, noticing the relaxed, almost romantic ambiance that was present. She heard soft jazz coming from the bedroom and noticed a glass of wine sitting on the table. She then took a good look at Teri, who had on a silk Asian-print bathrobe and what appeared to be nothing else underneath.

"I'm sorry if this was a bad time. I…"

"No. It's fine." Teri said.

"It looks like you have company. I'll come back another time." Chelsea turned to leave.

"No. I don't have company." Teri said. "I am just relaxing. Sometimes I just like to mellow out with some soft jazz and some wine and… whatever else strikes my fancy." Teri walked over to the couch and sat down. She leaned over and patted a spot on the other end. "Sit. What's on your mind? I thought you said Raven came home. What happened?"

"I apologized. She apologized. We apologized. We started kissing. It was feeling good. I noticed a blonde hair on her shirt. Asked her if it was Claire's. She said yes. I asked her if she kissed her. She gave me a non-answer answer. I said 'Fuck her and fuck you' and left."

"I'm gonna whip Claire's ass!" Teri scrambled for the cordless phone and started to dial Claire's number. Chelsea took the phone out of Teri's hand and hit END.

"No. It's all right." Chelsea said with eerie calm. "This is my fault."

"How in the hell is this your fault? I want to hear this one." Teri sat back ready to listen to Chelsea's reasoning.

"It's not important." Chelsea said stone-faced.

"Not important?" Teri fumed. "You had two fights with your girlfriend and one with her ex in one evening! How the fuck is that not important?"

Chelsea broke down in tears. "I asked you not to yell at me! I can't take this shit anymore! I wish I had stayed in San Francisco!" Chelsea sat with her shoulders slumped sobbing.

"Shhh." Teri slid over and put her arm around Chelsea. "I'm sorry. I won't yell anymore. I promise." Teri lifted her head and looked at the ceiling and let out a deep sigh. Moments later, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Teri, It's Raven." _Teri could tell by Raven's voice she was in tears. _"Have you heard from Chelsea?"_

Teri looked over at Chelsea who had stopped sobbing but was still in tears. She knew Chelsea was in no mood to deal with Raven, regardless of who was right or wrong. She knew that saying Chelsea was there would just lead to the whole 'Let me speak to her-I don't want to talk to her' thing that no one liked. So for the sake of peace, she decided that a carefully crafted un-truth was in order.

"No I haven't. What's wrong, Rae?" Teri said that to signal to Chelsea that Raven was on the phone.

"_We had a fight… two actually… about Claire and she stormed out of here and… I am so scared." _Raven said in between tears. _"She left her cell phone so I can't reach her."_

"I tell you what. If she calls or stops by, I'll let you know, okay?" Teri tried to reassure her. "And don't worry. I'm sure she'll be okay. She's probably blowing off steam."

"_You don't understand. I've never seen her this angry. I…" _Raven began sobbing.

"Look, I will call you as soon as I hear anything." Teri said.

"_Thank you, Teri. Thank you so much." _Raven said with all the sincerity she had inside her.

"Sure thing. Bye Rae." Teri said before hanging up the phone.

"Thank you Teri. I didn't want to talk to her." Chelsea said.

"I know." Teri said in a low soft voice. "Why don't you go clean yourself up. You look a mess."

Chelsea looked at Teri and let out a wry chuckle. "You sure know how to treat a girl."

"That's why they're knocking down my door." Teri joked. "Now get out of here. In the bedroom and to the left." Chelsea walked into the bedroom and disappeared around the corner.

A few minutes later, Chelsea emerged from the bedroom.

"How do ya feel, kiddo?" Teri asked.

"Better. Thanks."

"Want some wine?" Teri asked.

"No thanks. I'm cool." Chelsea said. "By the way, I turned your music off. You can take care of the other thing yourself."

"What other thi— Oh… damn. I left that out?" Teri said, a blush quickly spreading across her face.

"Don't be embarrassed." Chelsea said. "We all take matters into our own hands every now and then."

"Still… I don't want to advertise it." Teri said sheepishly.

"Now the mood lighting and everything makes sense. You had a date with yourself. Cool." Chelsea said.

"Can we… change the subject please?" Teri said as she stood up and to put her wine glass in the kitchen.

"Are you serious? Chelsea asked quizzically. "Miss Bold and Beautiful here is shy?" Teri walked back in to the living room. "I mean I expect you to shout it from the rooftops… 'NEW YORK! I LOVE MYSELF! I MEAN REALLY, LOVE MYSELF!"

"You have issues. You know that?" Teri asked.

"That's why you love me!" Chelsea squealed then stopped and smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Helping me take my mind off things."

"That's what I'm here for." Teri smiled. "You hungry? I'm starving."

"Okay. What you got?" Chelsea asked.

"I'm not in the mood for home cookin'. I thought we'd go to this little Chinese place around the corner."

"I can make a mean hamburger." Chelsea teased.

"A vegetarian making a mean hamburger… this I've gotta see. You're on." Teri smiled.

Chelsea walked over to the kitchen where Teri was standing. "Thank you for being here for me." Chelsea reached out and embraced Teri. The newly minted brunette uncomfortably shifted in her stance as Chelsea embraced her. She wiggled out of Chelsea's hug.

"Uh… Okay. Let's get the stuff for your hamburger." Teri turned and walked over to refrigerator.

"Is everything okay?" Chelsea asked a visually uncomfortable Teri.

"What? Yeah. Everything's fine."

"Teri? The one thing you pride yourself on being is a straight shooter. Now what's wrong?"

"I told you… Everything's cool. Now there is a pan in that cabinet. Salt and pepper are over there." Teri said as she leaned into the refrigerator. Chelsea, meanwhile, gathered the pan and the salt and pepper and put them over near the stove. She peeked into the fridge while Teri was rummaging. "Buns, ketchup, relish, mayo…"

"You got some stuff for a salad?" Chelsea asked still peeking.

"Yeah I should…" Teri suddenly stood up and wheeled around coming nose-to-nose with Chelsea.

"Here." Chelsea said as she looked at Teri. "Lemme get that for you." Teri was about to transfer the items into Chelsea's hand when the three plastic bottles and pack of buns hit the floor... on purpose. Teri magnetically drew her lips to Chelsea's. Just as quickly as the shorter former blonde, now brunette stunner let her guard down, she quickly retreated.

The supremely confident Teri was now reduced to words of mush.

"Chels… I'm… here. Let… me…" Teri bent down to pickup the plastic condiment bottles off the floor as well as the pack of buns. When she did this, her silk bathrobe worked its way open. She nervously put the ingredients on the counter, then realized that a stunned Chelsea now had complete visual access to her body. She quickly snatched her robe closed. "I'm… so… sorry." Teri said. She was completely flustered. "I had too much wine."

"But I didn't." Chelsea said. She pounced on Teri with lightening speed, devouring the mouth of the now overwhelmed older woman. Chelsea's hands found their way inside the robe and around the smooth waist of Teri.

Chelsea had moved down to Teri's neck. Teri was pinned against the counter and was unable to back away. The only appeal she could make was with her voice.

"Chelsea, please. Don't do this!" Teri breathlessly said as her legs quaked. "If you're looking for me to stop you… I don't know… if I can." Teri continued to try reasoning with her. "You have a…" Teri's sentence was interrupted by Chelsea's mouth frantically covering hers. Teri's knees buckled as Chelsea's tongue entered her mouth, searching for reciprocation. Teri instinctively complied.

Every bell and whistle imaginable was going off in Teri's head. She had to get Chelsea off of her now. She had been attracted to Chelsea at first sight four years earlier at the University of Maryland. Chelsea had only gotten more attractive as the years went by. The only reasons she didn't pursue Chelsea on the plane were Chris and Raven. Chris was now out of the picture. But Raven was still there. Not only did Teri like Raven, but she loved her like a best friend. She loved Chelsea like a best friend too.

But what Chelsea was doing to her at that moment was not best friend-like. Chelsea was pushing every one of Teri's buttons correctly and repeatedly. If this had been anyone else doing this to her, they would have found themselves on the counter, or the floor, or the table, or all of the above and then some. But this wasn't anyone else. This was Chelsea; her good, supposed-to-be platonic friend Chelsea. And as good as Chelsea's onslaught felt to her, and as horny as she was before Chelsea had arrived, this had to stop… now. And there was only one way she could think to do it.

"Goddamnit, Chelsea, stop!" Teri screamed. Chelsea froze. She looked at Teri. Her robe lay wide open, her skin flushed, her lips swollen, her short hair wild from Chelsea's hands roaming through it. Chelsea briskly walked out of the kitchen and went into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Teri, realizing that she was seconds away from contributing to a disaster, stayed put for a moment to pull herself together.

Chelsea sat almost catatonic on the couch. She was now officially out of control. She raged against her girlfriend, twice. She almost beat her girlfriend's ex down in a restaurant. Now she was in her friend's apartment about to, in her mind, make one of the biggest mistakes of her life.

Teri slowly walked into the living room. She sat down on the couch next to Chelsea.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't know how else to make you stop." Teri said. Chelsea looked at Teri, then dropped her head. "I love you too much as a friend to let you do that."

"I made you yell at me. I'm sorry I forced myself on you." A very contrite Chelsea said.

"Trust me, my body was not complaining!" Teri said.

"I just…" Chelsea's tears choked off her thought. "This is the first time since I've been here that I feel like I'm alone." Chelsea looked at Teri. "I've got to go." Chelsea had a look of being completely lost in her eyes. She needed something, anything to hold on to.

_Teri don't do it. You just pulled yourself together. NO! _Teri sat back and pulled Chelsea to her chest and held her. Chelsea started sobbing. Teri closed her eyes and silently did the same. Teri then pulled Chelsea's face to hers and softly kissed her lips.

"Teri, you don't have to…"

"Shhh." Teri said as she softly kissed Chelsea. The redhead closed her eyes tight as Teri began delicately kissing along her collarbone.

Chelsea felt her body begin to relax. Everything around her began to slip away.

"Oh God, Raven, yes." Chelsea whispered breathlessly. Teri planted one more kiss on Chelsea's collarbone before her words registered. She stopped cold in her tracks. At nearly that same moment in time, Chelsea's words registered in her brain as well.

"I just said Raven. Didn't I?" Chelsea's question was simply a formality.

"Yeah." Teri answered.

"Did I do that on purpose?" Chelsea inquired.

"Your body didn't. But your mind did... Go home." Teri said. "You should be doing this with her." Chelsea was about to speak. Teri cut her off. "We are still friends, and there are no hard feelings. This never happened. I'll call Raven and tell her I talked to you…"

"No. I'll tell her I came over here. I'm not gonna lie to her."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Teri asked.

"Well... maybe I'll leave out the almost sleeping with you part. But yeah. I'm sure." Chelsea said.

"Do you want me to talk to Claire for you?"

"No. I need to talk to her myself." Chelsea said. "Maybe if I do, I'll stop acting so..."

"Insane?" Teri added.

"Yeah." Chelsea said as they heard a knock on the door. "Insane."

"What is this Penn Station tonight?" Teri incredulously said to Chelsea. "Who is it?" Teri called out.

"Teri. It's Raven."

"Oh shit!" Teri whispered. "What the..."

"Calm down. What did we do? Nothing. I got here twenty minutes before she did. Okay?" Chelsea whispered her plan. "Now go get rid of your date toy. I'll answer the door."

"Teri, please! I don't know where Chelsea is and it's driving me crazy!" Raven pleaded through tears from the other side of the door.

The door to the apartment eased open. "Hi Rae. I'm right here."

* * *

**Close call number two was narrowly avoided. Raven found Chelsea. What happens next? PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. Chicken Soup for the Soul

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions, Warren & Rinsler Productions, NBC Universal, Tailwind Productions and Shaftesbury Films. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story.**

**

* * *

**

**When Continents Collide**

_**Chapter 5**_

**Chicken Soup For The Soul**

Raven stood just outside Teri's apartment door looking at Chelsea. Every emotional barrier inside her broke down at once. She began sobbing uncontrollably. In her mind she had done the one thing in life that she promised herself she would never do; she hurt Chelsea. That fact ate away at her. She felt as if everything had spun out of control so quickly and that Chelsea was spinning away as well. Knowing where Chelsea was, seeing her face-to-face overwhelmed and overjoyed Raven to the point of a complete loss of self.

"I am so sorry! I love you so much! I don't know what's going on! Please talk to me!" Raven sobbed. Chelsea so desperately wanted to stand firm and hold on to the anger that she still felt inside. But as she looked at the woman that stood before her, she saw something emanating from Raven that she had never seen before; pure desperation.

Chelsea did the only thing that she knew to do in this situation. She stepped forward and threw her arms around Raven. "Shhh. Don't cry. Please baby. I love you too. Come in here." Chelsea pulled Raven inside and closed the door.

In the bedroom, Teri sat on her bed and silently wept. She wept for the love that she felt coming from the both of them. She wept for the love that she wished she could share with someone as special as Chelsea and Raven. She wept for the pain that her best friends were going through. She also wept for what she almost allowed to happen moments earlier.

Back in the living room, Chelsea sat down next to Raven, who was still in tears. Her hazel eyes were puffy and swollen, evidence of the significant amount of crying she had done that evening. She wore sweats and sneakers, with little regard to their condition. And in perhaps the most definitive sign of her grief, her hair was pulled back in a haphazard, disheveled ponytail.

"I was so scared when you didn't come back. I don't want to lose you over some crap that doesn't even matter. You mean everything to me. Just please let me explain what happened." Raven rambled.

"Slow down." Chelsea laid her right hand on Raven's chest. Her heart was thumping rapidly. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. Okay? I'm not gonna yell, or get angry, or storm off. All right?"

"Yes." Raven replied.

"I flew way off the handle tonight." Chelsea started. "I have some things going on in my head that I didn't know how to handle. And I took it out on you and Claire. That was beyond wrong. I am truly sorry for that." Raven dropped her head and listened as Chelsea went on. "I had to admit something to myself that I didn't want to, and it pissed me off to the point where I just lashed out."

"What?" Raven asked as she sniffed tears back.

Chelsea's lip quivered before she began to speak. "I was… I'm scared."

"Of what?" Raven asked as she sat up of the edge of the couch.

"I came to New York and basically…" Chelsea's tears began to flow again. "I stole you from Claire. And I… I am afraid that the same thing is gonna happen to me. I mean, stuff like that comes back to haunt you. I'm scared that she's gonna come and take you back… and I can't say a damned thing about it because I did the same thing to her."

"Oh… Chels… you didn't steal me from her. You didn't come here and whip your flowing auburn locks in my face and rub your breasts all over me and seduce me. WE found each other." Raven said. "WE admitted feelings to each other that had been building inside us." Raven lifted Chelsea's head to meet her gaze. "And I can promise you, after the conversation I had with her tonight, she is not stealing me from you, now or ever."

"Do you want to tell me… what happened tonight? You… don't have to if you don't want to." Chelsea said.

"Well… I didn't really answer your question before you left." Raven said before taking a deep breath to steel herself. "I did kiss her." Raven looked at Chelsea for a reaction. Chelsea simply blinked. "There was an emotional moment in the conversation that we should have had a year ago… and it happened. But, that was it. Nothing else happened."

Chelsea nodded. "Okay."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. It just…"

"It's all right." Chelsea said as she stroked Raven's cheek. "I understand. I actually have to tell you something too."

Teri sat on her bed listening to the conversation. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard as Chelsea spoke. She was quietly preparing herself for a hazel-eyed Patriot missile to burst through her bedroom door in a jealous rage at any moment.

"What is it?" Raven asked.

"I… Damn. I wish we were at our place right now." Chelsea briefly stalled herself. "Uh… I… kissed Teri earlier." As she scanned Raven's face for a reaction, the one that she saw caught her by surprise. Raven simply smirked.

"I'm not gonna say the thought didn't cross my mind." Raven said.

"Huh?" Chelsea grunted, now in total confusion.

"As angry as you were, I thought anything would have been possible. Even that." Raven said. "I have to ask…"

"I didn't sleep with her." Chelsea said.

"Okay." Raven said.

"But it was a close call." Chelsea blurted out without thinking.

Raven cocked an eyebrow. "How close? Was it Mercury to Earth close? Was it New York to Washington close? Or was it 'I'm a half a second from bustin' them draws close?'"

Chelsea bit the inside of her cheek, flared her nostrils and drew a deep breath.

"Oh boy! That close!" Raven remarked. "What made you change your mind?"

Chelsea smiled. "I couldn't get you out of my mind."

"TERI!" Raven yelled. "Is she here?" She asked Chelsea. "TERI! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE… NOW!"

"Rae?" Chelsea began shaking. "What are you going to do?"

"There's something I need to say to her." Raven said. "TERI! COME HERE!"

The bedroom door eased open. Teri inched her way out and down the short hallway. She stopped at the other side of the room. "Hi Raven." Teri was acutely aware of the size advantage Raven had on her. She was confident in her fighting abilities but didn't know if she could handle a jealous Raven.

"Come here." Raven beckoned her with her index finger. Teri didn't move. "It might be worse if I have to come over there."

"Rae, please!" Chelsea begged.

"Chels, I know what I'm doing." Raven said to Chelsea. "Right here." Raven said to Teri as she pointed to the spot on the floor directly in front of her position.

Teri steeled herself. She walked right over to Raven and stood nose-to-nose with her. "You know what? Fuck it! You want to hit me for kissing your girlfriend? Huh? Is that what you want? Will that make you feel like a woman? Well go ahead! It ain't the first time I've been hit and probably not the last! So gimme you best shot!"

Teri took a step back to give Raven room to swing. Raven looked Teri in the eye, nodded slowly and swung.

Raven swung her arms wide open and bear hugged Teri.

"What the…" Teri said as she was being squeezed.

"You are a true friend." Raven said as she hugged Teri. "You could have taken advantage of the vulnerable state Chelsea's in. I mean… I know that you are attracted to her. Thank you for not sleeping with her." Teri was speechless. She had no idea how to respond to Raven's thank you. Raven released her hug and stepped back. "And with this outfit…" Raven took notice of Teri's silk robe. Raven hugged her again, this time rubbing her back and sliding her hands down her backside and groping her as if she were frisking her. "You don't have any… she doesn't have any underwear on!" Raven said to Chelsea. "No wonder you tried to get with her tonight!" Raven was attempting to break the tension in the room.

"That's it!" Teri exclaimed. "I'm gettin' laid tonight by somebody!" She grabbed Raven's hand and started dragging her toward the bedroom.

"Not this time, buddy!" Raven said as she yanked free from Teri's grasp and picked her up, slinging her over her shoulder. Teri started laughing hysterically. "Come on, Chels! She's been askin' for this for a long time!"

Chelsea took several steps, closing the distance between herself and the other two. Raven took several steps toward the bedroom. Teri was still howling with laughter causing the other two to laugh.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Teri screamed as she laughed. Raven eased her down. When her feet hit the floor she began slapping at Raven for a couple of seconds before throwing her arms around Raven's neck. She then released her. "Get out of here! Go home and make up! And Rae… I'm sorry about tonight. Chelsea didn't initiate things. I did. Don't be too mad at her."

"Apology accepted… and I'm not mad at her. All things considered, I think we're even now. Chels?" Raven said.

"Even Stevens." Chelsea said.

"Whatever happened to that show anyway?" Raven said.

"I don't know." Teri said. "I love the Disney Channel. The older girls are smokin' hot! You know… we could be on Disney!"

Raven looked at the two of them and thought about Teri's suggestion. "Nah. We're too old."

"I guess you're right." Teri said. "Now get out of here. You've got some making up to do."

"Yeah Rae." Chelsea seductively raised an eyebrow. "Let's go. Bye Teri." Chelsea turned to open the door and stepped outside.

Raven watched Chelsea disappear around the door and rubbed her hands together. She turned to Teri and uttered Xander Cage's popular line from the movie _xXx. _"The things I'm gonna do for my country." She flashed that signature Raven Baxter smile and walked toward the door.

Teri started singing. _"Oh, beautiful, for milky thighs, for auburn waves of hair…"_

_

* * *

_

Claire turned the corner at the end of her building and saw someone familiar sitting on the steps. She smiled as she let Princess' leash go.

"Say hi to Aunt Casey!" Claire said to Princess. The tiny Yorkie sprinted over to the brown-haired woman for her customary rubdown. "Hey." Claire said with a seductive grin.

"Hey yourself." Casey returned Claire's greeting with equal seductiveness. She then looked down at the dog. "Hey pretty girl! Yes you are!"

"So what happened with your sister?" Claire asked.

"She got suspended from school for possession of marijuana." Casey spat.

"What?" Claire said with shock in her voice.

"Yeah. But she said someone planted it on her. I believe her and so do my mom and George." Casey said. "The school is investigating it, but she has to stay home until they have a hearing."

"That sucks. You okay?"

"Yeah. I know they can handle it. Actually, Derek has really stepped up since I left. My mom said he's really looking out for all the kids." Casey said with a smile.

"So what are you doing here?" Claire asked, hoping Casey had the right answer.

"Well, I said I'd call you to discuss… finishing what we started earlier. I called and you didn't answer so I decided to wait for you." Casey replied. _Good answer! Survey says… DING! DING! DING! DING! _Claire thought to herself. Casey looked at Claire's eyes. "Have you been crying since you left my place?"

"I… uh… ran into Raven in the park." Claire started as she shifted in her stance. "She had a fight with Chelsea and she went to the park to mellow out."

"Did you clear the air with her?" Casey asked.

"Yeah. I finally got it all out. She did too. I think we're cool now." Claire nodded, signaling her optimistic outlook on her new relationship with Raven.

"Now you've just got to make peace with Chelsea." Casey said. Claire winced at the thought but inside, she knew it had to be done. " We have ethics tomorrow morning. I could talk to her for you if you want."

"No. I'll call her before she goes to class and see if she wants to have lunch and talk this thing out." Claire said before her clear blue eyes began to darken like the sky of an approaching storm. "There's only one thing I want to hear come out of that beautiful mouth of yours."

Casey flashed a wicked smile as she bit her bottom lip and blushed. "Wanna come back to my place?"

"I'll pack an overnight bag." Claire said.

"I'll help you pack." Casey replied. Casey stood up to go inside. Claire stepped up to her.

"You are such a wonderful person. I love you." Claire said as she stroked Casey's hair.

"Keep doing that and we'll never make it back to my place." Casey said as she unconsciously licked her lips. "I love you too." Claire simply grinned and continued up the stairs.

Claire put together an overnight bag as Casey occupied Princess. Claire was about to take the dog from Casey when she told Claire to get Princess' stuff as well. Claire smiled. She loved the fact that Casey loved dogs as much as she did. Even though this relationship was only three months old, in that moment was the first time Claire allowed herself to think about a future with Casey. She imagined living somewhere in a remote suburb playing with Casey and several dogs in a huge backyard. The dogs were sprinting around full speed, chasing after toys that had been thrown and Casey was flashing that wry smile of hers… much like she was doing at that moment.

"What's on your mind? As if I didn't already know." Casey purred.

"Not that… I mean… yeah, that, but not at this second." Claire said. "I was just thinking about houses with big backyards and dogs running around…"

"Are WE in that backyard with the dogs?" Casey asked.

"Do you want to be?" Claire answered the question with a question.

"Would have I have asked if I didn't?" Casey shot back with a smile.

"Are we going to answer each others questions with questions for the rest of the night?" Claire countered.

"No. We're gonna get out of here and go back to my place where the only thing we'll have to say is, 'Oh my god, baby!'" Casey said. Claire chuckled in surprise at Casey's boldness. It was something she rarely displayed outside the bedroom.

"Let's go." Claire said as she slung the overnight bag over her shoulder and walked out of the room. Casey was right behind her with Princess' bag on her shoulder and Princess in her arms.

**Author's Note: This is the first time I have ever put an author's note in the middle of a story. I normally don't like to ruin the continuity of what you are reading but there's a first time for everything. Speaking of which, that's why I did this. Coming up will be the first time in one of my stories (not counting Eddie and Gina in The L Word) that there will be a love scene that doesn't involve Raven or Chelsea. It fits in the story by establishing the bond between Casey and Claire. If you don't want to read about them, then stop here and pick things back up at the beginning of chapter six. I promise that most of chapter six will be to your liking (HINT, HINT!). But if you have been reading and wondered about Casey and Claire wonder no more.**

The walk to Casey's apartment was about 10 minutes in length. They talked about school, life back at home and the Bennet's trip from Texas to visit Claire the following month. It would be their first trip to visit Claire in New York. She had gone home twice to visit since leaving.

When they arrived, Casey unlocked the door and flipped the lights on. She took several steps forward and placed the dog on the floor. Princess pranced around the room looking for something to get into. Casey sat the pet bag on the floor. She waited until she heard the door close before wheeling around and pinning the younger girl to the door. She locked fingers with Claire and stretched their arms above their heads as she looked at down at Claire.

This was the first time in their relationship that either one of them had really taken notice of Casey's six-inch height advantage. At that moment before their lips met, Claire looked up and felt like she was she was being surveyed by a tall goddess. In her bare feet, Raven was only an inch and a half taller than Claire; therefore, this was a different feeling for the gorgeous blonde.

"Casey… you are killing me." Claire said breathlessly. "Kiss me."

"I've been dying a slow death since you kissed me earlier." Casey said. "I didn't want you to leave."

"I'm glad I did." Claire responded. "It just made me want to be here even more." Claire watched Casey's eyes roll back into her head just before shutting her eyes. She also squirmed and let out a soft groan. "What are you waiting for?" Claire asked with sexy impatience.

"That." Casey said referring to the drop of impatience she heard in Claire's voice. She then leaned in and kissed Claire with an intense passion Claire had not seen from Casey. Claire's senses were on maximum overload. Casey pressed her athletic frame against her as she continued kissing her. Casey slowly moved to Claire's neck, allowing the blonde Texan an opportunity to breathlessly respond.

"You have no idea… what you're doing to me." Claire's voice was laced with the tone of a woman whose every button was being pushed simultaneously.

"Yes I do." Casey throatily growled before moving to a more sensitive area of Claire's neck while at the same time pressing her knee into Claire's most sensitive area. The blue-eyed beauty could wait no longer. She brought one of her hands down, her fingers still interlocked with Casey's. She unlocked her fingers and took Casey by the wrist, feverishly bringing her hand in contact with her center.

Claire let out a loud groan from deep inside her being. Casey smiled against Claire's neck as she heard this. Aggression was something that was not a normal part of Casey's lovemaking repertoire, but on this night she felt that stepping outside the box was something that she needed to do, for her own sake and for Claire's as well. She rhythmically rubbed Claire through her sweats for a moment before quickly and feverishly reaching inside Claire's baggy sweats. Just before touching her, she could feel the heat between Claire's legs and she felt Claire shake in anticipation of her touch.

Claire bit her bottom lip and unsuccessfully tried to swallow a whimper that came from the back of her throat. She had never been so wet before, and Casey hadn't even touched her yet. She had never wanted to scream so bad in her life. She felt like she was going to explode. When Casey unexpectedly whispered in her ear just before she touched her, it made the touch that much more explosive.

"I want you so bad Claire." With that Casey began slowly stroking Claire's swollen bud.

"AHHH SHIT!" Claire screamed. She buried her face into Casey's shoulder and screamed again. It was a muffled scream, but Casey understood every word. "Shit! Feels so fucking good!" Casey blushed. There was a small part of her that would not allow her to completely let go of herself like Claire just did. Her mother raised her to be a proper young lady and her penchant for always being in control of herself had manifested itself in the bedroom. She was a good and responsive lover; she just didn't let go like her lover was doing now. Maybe now was her chance to give and receive what she had secretly longed for.

"Oh, god, Casey, yeah!" Claire screamed as she bucked her hips against Casey's fingers. Claire reached down and helped Casey slide two fingers inside her. This seemed to ignite a fire inside Casey. She covered Claire's mouth with her own. Shivers shot through her body every time Claire let out a muffled scream into her mouth. Her hand pumped faster than she knew she could go. She suddenly felt like she was having an out of body experience. She was venturing into a passionate territory she had never been in before. Claire cried out again. Casey felt herself as aroused as she had ever been.

Casey placed her cheek against Claire's, positioning herself so Claire's lips were at her ear. She wanted to hear Claire up close and personal. Claire's cries became staccato grunts as Casey continued fingering her against the front door. Every staccato utterance from her blonde lover emboldened Casey more and more.

"Take these off." Casey ordered, referring to Claire's sweats. Her order was simple and direct. Claire obliged with no hesitation. When Claire had finished undressing, Casey led her by the hand over to the sofa and sat her down. Casey moved the coffee table aside forcefully with one hand. The loud sound of the legs screeching across the hardwood floor made Claire jump. Inside she was excited by Casey's surprising display of passion.

Casey was about to drop to her knees when Claire spoke up. "I like the Maple Leafs too, but the t-shirt's gotta go." Claire purred. Casey smiled. Her lifelong dance training was about to come in handy as she began to do an impromptu strip tease dance. After watching a minute of the performance, Claire had reached the end of her rope. "Come here… now!" Casey grinned again and slowly dropped to her knees. She grabbed Claire's hips and positioned her comfortably on the sofa before taking Claire's swollen clit into her mouth.

In their previous encounters, Casey used a deft touch when making love to Claire. On this night, she devoured her. Claire's back arched off the sofa as she grabbed the back of Casey's head and pressed the brown-haired temptress into her. Casey grew more insatiable by the moment. Every cry Claire let out, every curse Claire uttered made Casey work even harder for Claire's release.

"Come on Claire!" Casey said, eschewing her mother's lessons about talking with her mouth full. "Come for me!" This brought Claire closer to the edge than before.

"Say… it… one more time!" Claire breathlessly uttered.

Casey lifted her mouth off of Claire once more just long enough to say it. "Come for me baby!" She then lowered her head, taking Claire into her mouth once more before Claire's orgasmic scream bounced off the walls of the apartment.

Several moments passed by as Claire's body came down from it's Casey-induced high. "Ohshit, ohshit, ohshit." Claire repeated in a near-whisper. Casey slowly slid up Claire's body, trailing kisses on the way up. She had just reached Claire's lips, planting a single kiss before she felt Claire's small but strong hands grip her butt and begin pushing her forward. At the same time she felt Claire begin to slide underneath her in the other direction.

Casey's mind began to race. She was on her knees on the sofa and felt Claire sliding down until her head stopped in between her legs. _She's not going to… _"FUCK!" The word exploded out of Casey's mouth as Claire's mouth latched on to Casey's clit. The shock of that word coming out of Casey's mouth for the second time that evening quickly wore off for both of them as Claire seized Casey's body with the same intensity as she experienced earlier.

Claire was lying on her back, hands on Casey's backside as she intensely sucked and licked Casey like there was no tomorrow. The Canadian girl's normally reserved demeanor was about to take a richly deserved night off as Claire began to hit her stride. Getting caught up in the moment, Claire smacked Casey's butt.

"Goddamnit, Claire! Yes!" Casey cried out. Claire gave her a matching smack on the other cheek. Casey cried out again burying her face in the sofa cushion. Casey's lungs filled with air, readying for another scream. She gritted her teeth as sensation after sensation flowed through her body.

"Come on baby! That's it!" Claire said. In another un-Casey like move she ground herself down into Claire, who simply chuckled and adjusted herself underneath. The cries became more guttural as the moments ticked by. Casey was nearing primal. Claire slid out from underneath. Casey was still on her knees, breathing heavily; her hair wild and hanging around her face. "Tell me what you want, Case!" Claire said. "Tell me what you want."

Casey growled, flipped over onto her back, grabbed Claire's hand placed two fingers at her entrance.

"Is this what you want?" Claire asked.

Casey nodded frantically. "Umm-hmm."

"Tell me." Claire's voice dropped devastatingly low.

"I want you inside me now!" Casey whisper-yelled. She stretched her eyes and gave Claire a look that answered Claire's next question of 'How do you want it?' Claire slid her two digits inside Casey to the base. Casey's high-pitched scream was unlike any Claire had heard from her. She thrashed around on the sofa as Claire held her fingers in that same spot. "OH… SHIT… YEAH!" Casey dragged out.

Claire furiously pumped her fingers in and out as Casey begged for release. She was mere moments away from her climax. She began pinching and rolling her nipples as her breathing grew shallow. Casey's eyes darkened and rolled back in her head. Her entire body tensed. At the moment of release she lifted her pelvis off of the sofa. She tightened around Claire's fingers and released one single scream that signaled her orgasm was at hand.

Her breathing was still heavy as her body began to relax. Claire sat on the sofa in between Casey's legs and looked down at her. Casey, her chest still noticeably rising and falling as her breath caught up with her, looked up at Claire with the signature Casey MacDonald look of bewilderment.

"There's a bad girl in there trying to get out." Claire said with a grin.

Casey chuckled. "A few more nights like this and she'll come out to stay." Claire laughed. "You know I want more right?"

"Why do you think I'm sitting here resting?" Claire said sarcastically.

"Who said cheerleaders weren't smart?" Casey joked.

"Almost as smart as smart-alecky illegal aliens." Claire shot back.

"Hey! My status in this country is legal, thank you very much." Casey returned fire. "I was going to apply for permanent citizenship but your football is just too weird. I mean four downs? And no 55-yard line? Where's the skill in that?"

"We'll what about YOUR football?" Claire countered. "Three downs, twenty-yard end zones and twelve men on the field? Is it real football or a video game?"

"I'll put my Argonauts up against your Cowboys any day of the week." Casey offered.

Claire climbed on top of Casey. "Speaking of your Argonauts…" Claire began kissing Casey's neck. Casey closed her eyes and smiled.

"You ready for round two already?" Casey asked.

"Talking football makes me horny." Claire said.

"Is that right?" Casey asked as she kissed Claire. "So do you think the Steelers are gonna repeat this year? I mean their quarterback…"

* * *

**Thank you for coming with me this far. Five chapters down and a couple more to go. How many more? Two or three maybe. I promised you a chapter six that would be to your liking. Casey and Claire just made up. Now it's Raven and Chelsea's turn. Yes, there will be plot mixed in. We are talking about me after all! LOL! Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW this chapter and I'll see you in chapter six.**


	6. My Love is Like Whoa

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions, Warren & Rinsler Productions, NBC Universal, Tailwind Productions and Shaftesbury Films. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story.**

**Author's Note: If you think you are suffering from déjà vu when you read the first paragraph of this chapter, you are. It is the second paragraph of chapter 3 verbatim. What? I can't help it if they do the same thing twice!**

**By the way, just so you know, this chapter has a very strong M rating for language and sexual situations. These are two very emotionally charged women on their way home to make up after a very difficult and gut wrenching evening that saw them fight twice and had each of them narrowly avoid sleeping with someone else. To say that reader discretion is advised would be an understatement. Remember the hallway scene from Unfaithful? Think intensity like that, and now you've got the picture.**

**

* * *

**

**When Continents Collide**

_**Chapter 6**_

**My Love is Like Whoa**

"Chelsea!" Raven called out. "Chelsea, will you wait a minute!" Chelsea never checked her speed as Raven was now power walking just to remain within two strides of her. "Chelsea Ophelia Daniels! Slow down and talk to me!" It was only then did Chelsea's gait slow enough for Raven to catch up to her. It still took nearly a minute for Raven to catch enough breath to speak clearly.

They had just gotten off the train at their subway stop and were about a 10-minute leisurely walk from their apartment.

"I'm sorry Rae. I just can't wait to get home." Chelsea said before turning to Raven. The redhead's eyes were as dark brown as Raven had ever seen. The last time she saw Chelsea's eyes that dark was about a year earlier when Raven made a special phone call to Chelsea suggestively begging her to come home and do anything but cuddle with her. For the umpteenth time in their relationship, Chelsea had ignited Raven's sexual pilot light.

Raven scanned her surroundings before speaking up. "So don't wait." Raven then guided Chelsea into the entrance of a darkened alley. She pushed the redhead's back against the brick wall and began passionately kissing her. Chelsea was on fire. Raven was on fire. Two raging fires equal an inferno.

"Holy shit, Rae!" Chelsea spat. Raven continued to passionately kiss Chelsea as she ground her body into her lover's. "Somebody could see us!"

"Then they'd get one hell of a show!" Raven growled as she fumbled her way inside Chelsea's sweatpants and began stroking her.

"Motherfu… AHHH!" Chelsea whimpered as Raven found exactly what she was looking for. Chelsea squirmed up against the brick wall. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Raven was going to take her and she was powerless to stop it. "Rae! Please! Don't fuck me in an alley! Let's go home!"

Raven saw the same look of desperation in Chelsea's eyes that she felt inside when she stood at Teri's door earlier.

"Okay. Let's go!" Raven said. Chelsea straightened her sweatpants, grabbed Raven's hand and shot out of the alley like a cannon.

The two of them flew down the New York City sidewalk. Chelsea was sprinting at top speed as she rounded the corner. They were now two blocks from home. Raven hated running, but matched Chelsea stride for stride. They had somewhere to be and had something to do and they were going to get there and do it… to hell with everybody else.

They chewed up sidewalk as they ran. This encounter was going to be one for the ages. They dodged dog walkers, night strollers and physical obstructions on their path. As they approached their building, the sound of their tennis shoes beating the pavement was accompanied by the jingling of keys that Chelsea had taken out of her pocket.

Two people near the base of the apartment steps whipped their heads around when they heard the sound of urgent footsteps behind them.

"Raven? Chelsea? Everything alright?" The man said. It was their neighbor John from 4G along with his wife Tammy.

"Hi John! Hi Tammy! We're fine!" Chelsea said as they ran up the steps. Chelsea fumbled with the keys before jamming them in the lock. Their neighbors watched in amusement as they scrambled to get in the building.

"Bye John! Bye Tammy!" Raven shouted as they disappeared in a blur.

"Wow!" John said. "I'd pay to be a fly on their wall tonight!"

"Normally, I'd say you were a nasty pervert." Tammy said. "But the way they ran up here… I'd pay to see that too!"

Raven and Chelsea got to the elevator lobby. All three elevators were on top floors.

"Shit!" Raven spat. She looked around. "Stairs!" She took off in a dead sprint for the stairwell. Chelsea was right behind her. _Years of doing the Stairmaster in the gym are finally gonna pay off tonight. _Raven thought as she began to ascend the five flights of stairs to reach their floor. After a flight and a half of watching Raven's shapely backside switching up the stairs, Chelsea's eyes could take no more. With a surge of energy, she caught Raven near the top of the stairs at the second floor and pushed her against the wall.

"Ummpfh!" That was the noise Raven made as she hit the wall. Chelsea was all over her. The redhead began pulling her down on the stairs. "Chel…s… what… are you… doing?" Raven was being overwhelmed like never before. Chelsea was on top of Raven on the stairs. This was as forbidden as it got. They had made love in the elevator the day they got together, but they had disabled it. Anyone could walk into the stairwell at any given moment. None of that mattered at that moment.

Chelsea reached inside Raven's sweats and struck gold. "OH SHIT!" Raven screamed at the top of her lungs. Her voice boomed and echoed in the cavernous stairwell. "Chels… somebody could… FUCK!" Chelsea was flipping Raven's switch with deadly precision. "Get up! Get up!" Raven scrambled to her feet. She got nose-to-nose with Chelsea. "I'm gonna tear your pretty little ass up when we get up stairs!" Raven growled.

"Bring it on… BABY!" Chelsea said with a wicked grin.

Chelsea took off as they continued their climb to the fifth floor. In the middle of the fourth floor stairwell, it was now Raven's turn to boil over. She picked up the taller, but smaller framed young woman and pushed her against the wall on the fourth floor landing. Chelsea wrapped her legs around Raven as they passionately and hungrily explored each other's mouths.

Raven put Chelsea down. When Chelsea turned to run she pushed Chelsea over to the railing and reached inside Chelsea's sweats from behind stroking her.

"OOOOO!" Chelsea exclaimed as Raven caressed her. She continued her moans until she could stand no more. "One more floor, Baxter! One more!" Chelsea resumed her climb. They reached the fifth floor stairwell door, which was at the other end of the hallway. They took off in another dead sprint to reach the door. Chelsea's effort to unlock the door was interrupted by Raven's roaming hands. She was underneath Chelsea's t-shirt caressing any and every part of Chelsea's body she could get her hands on.

"I want you so fucking bad!" Raven growled in Chelsea's ear.

Chelsea unlocked the apartment door as they practically spilled inside. Chelsea threw her keys to the ground. Sweatpants, t-shirts, tennis shoes and bras went flying in all directions. They hungrily kissed each other. Raven took the upper hand by pushing Chelsea's back into the front door.

"You like slamming me into doors, huh?" Chelsea growled in between kisses, their lips barely parting. "Let's see if it turns you on." Chelsea then stunned Raven by picking her up underneath her butt, spinning around and slamming the dark-haired beauty against the front door with a resounding thud.

"Oh shit!" Raven exclaimed with a laugh that was half-shock, all arousal. "You're stronger than you look." Raven purred.

"Quicker too." Chelsea said before thrusting two fingers inside Raven.

"Ahhh!" Raven screamed. Every thrust Chelsea made was harder than the one before it. She was clearly in a zone that Raven had never seen before. Moments later, Chelsea repeated her feat of strength, picking Raven up again. Raven wrapped her legs around Chelsea's thin frame as she found herself being carried over to the couch. Chelsea tossed her down on the couch and looked down at Raven. Chelsea's hair was tossed to the side; her eyes blazed a deep, dark brown. She stood over Raven like a conqueror. She picked up the remote on the stereo's CD changer and flipped a couple of CD's until she found what she was looking for.

_**My Love Is Like Whoa by Mya**_

_**See, baby  
I know you done had your share of girls  
I am more than confident  
You won't ever have to search any streets for  
affection  
I got you **_

_**What kind of girl you like  
I know my looks can be deceivin'  
Tell me am I your type  
My main goal is to please you**_

_**What's on the schedule tonight  
Am I the reason you'll be treatin'  
I hope you have an appetite  
So tell me, baby, will you come and spend the night**_

_**My love is like...(whoa)  
My kiss is like... (whoa)  
My touch is like... (whoa)  
My sex is like... (whoa)  
My ass is like... (whoa)  
My body's like... (whoa)  
And you're kissin' it  
So what you think of it**_

Chelsea climbed on top of Raven as the music pulsated. Every kiss had meaning, every touch had purpose, every look spoke volumes. They continued their passionate kissing as the song played. Near the end of the song, their movements had become so intense that at one point, they fell off the couch onto the floor. During a normal lovemaking session, Chelsea would have exploded in laughter and Raven would have cracked a Ravenesque joke that would have turned Chelsea beet red in the face from laughing so hard. This time, however, there was no laughter; just more panting, more kissing, more needing, more wanting.

Raven was on top of Chelsea, straddling her. Chelsea reached up and accepted one of Raven's hardened nipples into her mouth. Chelsea massaged the other nipple with her free hand. Raven reached between her legs and began stroking herself in small circles.

"Oh my god, Chelsea!" Raven was quivering with the combination of Chelsea's touch and her own.

"Here let me help you." Chelsea reached between Raven's legs and felt the silkiness of Raven's wetness. "Did I do that?" Chelsea feigned ignorance.

"You know goddamn well you did that!" Raven said with passion. Chelsea smiled and picked up where Raven left off. Raven literally purred like a kitten and began rolling her hips.

"Go over to the bean bag chair." Chelsea ordered. Raven was about to protest but looked down and saw the look in Chelsea's eyes. She went over to the beanbag and sat down.

"You trust me?"

"Yes." Raven breathlessly said.

"Close your eyes and open your legs." Chelsea said with icy sexuality.

"Okay." Raven said. She heard Chelsea walk across the room. She felt her settle between her legs. She felt Chelsea plant a soft kiss on her clit. Raven drew a breath between clenched teeth. She felt a quick lick across her clit. "Ooh!" Raven exclaimed. She felt Chelsea slowly drag her tongue from her perineum to her labia and back down then up again before lightly sucking her clit. Raven drew a breath between clenched teeth once again. "Shit! Do that again!" Raven cooed. Chelsea complied. "Oh... baby... damn!"

Chelsea then began increasing her speed and intensity. Raven began moaning. Louder and louder her moans became as Chelsea's tongue moved faster and faster. Raven could feel an orgasm building inside her. And she knew this one was going to be special.

"Chelsea, please!" Raven uttered with breathless abandon. She also instinctively began rolling and pinching her nipples, a look of pure nirvana etched on her beautiful face, providing Chelsea with a stunning visual any time she glanced up. Chelsea moaned when she heard Raven's plea. She got aroused when she heard Raven beg because it was so unlike her normal personality. "Chelsea, please!" Raven repeated her plea. Chelsea, who was more than content at the moment with pleasing Raven, suddenly felt her temperature spike. The urge to touch herself was overwhelming. Raven had officially sent her over the edge. Chelsea lifted her pelvis slightly and began pleasuring herself. The sight of this was simply too much for Raven to bear.

She wanted to tell Chelsea that she was about to come, but she couldn't form the words. Raven grabbed the throw pillow that was next to the beanbag. To say the orgasm that washed over her was better than any she had ever experienced would be an understatement. Had she not grabbed a pillow to scream into, someone would have surely called the police. The flowing wetness that accompanied her climax underscored the heightened level of her arousal.

Chelsea slid up the length of Raven's voluptuous body. Raven laid her head on Chelsea's shoulder as her body began to return to its normal state.

"I'm sorry." Raven said with her eyes closed as she inhaled deeply, taking in the faint scent of strawberry from Chelsea's body wash.

"For what?" Chelsea asked.

"I wasn't expecting such a… damp ending." Raven said with a degree of modesty that surprised Chelsea.

"Damp ending? I've never heard it described like that before." Chelsea said with a mild air of sarcasm.

"Am I that vulgar and profane that what I just said surprised you?" Raven asked.

"No, baby. I just wasn't expecting that description." Chelsea said before closing her eyes. Raven looked up at Chelsea before bringing her fingers to her mouth and wetting her fingertips.

"You probably weren't expecting this either." Raven said softly as she placed her hand between Chelsea's legs and began caressing her.

"Oh, baby." Chelsea whispered. Raven continued for a moment, then remembered something. She stopped.

"One sec." Raven said before crawling over to the coffee table and picking up the stereo remote.

_**Cold winds may blow over the icy seas  
I'll take with me the warmth of thee  
A taste of honey  
A taste much sweeter than wine**_

A broad grin emerged across Chelsea's lips. "We haven't played this since the first night we made love." Chelsea said referring to Lizz Wright's _A Taste of Honey_.

"But you sang it to me at the airport in Vegas, remember?" Raven reminded Chelsea.

"Right before you got on the plane. I remember." Chelsea said. "So I take it that you plan to finish what you just started." Raven leaned over and delivered one of the more sensual kisses of their relationship. "Make love to me Raven."

_**I will leave behind my heart to wear  
And may it ever remind you of  
A taste of honey  
A taste sweeter than wine**_

Raven continued kissing Chelsea, paying individual attention to each lip. Chelsea breathlessly panted with each kiss. Raven lifted her head to lock eyes with Chelsea. No words needed to be said. The look said it all. Without diverting her eyes from Chelsea's, she reached down and resumed her touching of Chelsea. They could not take their eyes off one another. They were reading every emotion that was in their hearts through their eyes.

"Raven, if you keep looking at me like that…"

"Chelsea, I can't help it."

"I know. Neither can I."

Raven's fingers skillfully floated over Chelsea's femininity. Chelsea's panting became shallow. The pants turned in to soft moans. The soft moans turned into slightly louder moans. All the while, her gaze never left the hazel eyes of her caramel-skinned lover.

_**I will return  
I'll return  
I'll come back for the honey and you**_

_**(musical interlude)**_

Raven's intense gaze was increasing the pleasure that Chelsea was experiencing. There was a part of her that wanted Raven to do something else. She loved the feel of Raven's mouth on her body, but she seemed to be captivated with Raven's face. Many times in the year before they began dating, Chelsea would dream of Raven looking down at her as she made love to her. This, however, was no dream. It was her gazing down at her, making love to her.

With her eyes still locked on Raven, she reached down and gently placed Raven's two middle fingers inside her. Raven's strokes were as gentle and mellow as the song that played in the background.

_**He never came back to his love so fair  
And so she died dreaming of his kiss  
His kiss of honey  
A taste more bitter than wine**_

_**I will return  
I will return  
I'll come back for the honey and you**_

Chelsea's cries of pleasure were deep and soulful. What had started out so primal and animalistic was going to end gently and erotically. Every movement of Raven's fingers had purpose. Every ounce of pleasure was going to be extracted from Chelsea's being on this night.

Chelsea had managed to prop herself up with her hands extended behind her, leaning back. On one particularly deep push of Raven's fingers, Chelsea responded with a deep and deliberate guttural expression. "Oooooh… shit!" Raven attempted to speed up but Chelsea stopped her. "No, no, no baby. Just… like… this… OH RAVEN!… Wooo!… Fuck!" Chelsea threw her head back then quickly lifted her head and re-acquired Raven's eyes with her own.

"Damn! That must've felt good!" Raven remarked.

Chelsea let out a sexy, throaty giggle. "Uh-huh… Oh… baby…" Chelsea's words were slowly delivered, measured and practically dripping out of her mouth. "I… am going… to come… so hard… UNNHHH!"

"Just tell me what you want me to do." Raven said. Her excitement level was increasing by the second. She had seen Chelsea very aroused before but this was a little different. Chelsea reached down and slowly pushed Raven's fingers as far as they would go.

Chelsea let out a halting high-pitched squeal. "Slowly… curl your fingers." Chelsea tensely said. Raven could tell that the moment of truth was at hand. Raven slowly curled her fingers in a come hither motion, brushing Chelsea's g-spot. Chelsea let out a loud, low-pitched scream that came from her belly. Every curl of Raven's fingers brought another scream. Raven grabbed the pillow. Chelsea snatched it and bit down on it as she screamed.

The auburn-haired beauty then threw the pillow aside and pulled Raven to her for a deep kiss. Moments later, she would need the pillow more than ever before, but couldn't reach it.

"GODDAMNIT, RAVEN! AAAAHHHH!" Chelsea's orgasm turned out to be as "damp" as Raven's earlier one. Chelsea laid motionless on the beanbag, beads of sweat glistening along her brow line. Raven laid in between her legs with her head resting on Chelsea's stomach.

"How does the term 'damp ending' sound now?" Raven asked.

"Not so bad now." Chelsea responded as they both chuckled. "Not so bad."

"This was one crazy night, huh?" Raven asked.

"Crazy doesn't begin to describe it." Chelsea answered. "By the way, I thought you hated running. You were flying tonight."

"Look at what I had to run for." Raven replied. "If they told me that the prize for winning the New York City marathon was you… at the finish line… in bed … I'd win that motherfucker every year!" Chelsea burst out in laughter. Raven's laugh slowly began to turn to a serious gaze. "I love your laugh. I don't know what I would have done if…"

"Don't even say it." Chelsea interrupted. "You will never have to find out."

"I love you so much." Raven whispered.

"I love you more." Chelsea countered. "And I'm gonna show you exactly how much I love you tomorrow."

"I can't skip class again." Raven said. "Although if it's gonna be as good as what we just did, I might have to reconsider." She purred.

"No, not that, ya nasty!" Chelsea shot back using Raven's words against her. "I mean… I am going to call Claire and apologize to her. I was wrong to pounce on her like that."

"She'd appreciate that. She wanted to call you, but I told her to wait and give you a chance to cool off. You really looked like you wanted a piece of her. When was the last time you fought anyway?" Raven asked.

"You remember." Chelsea said ominously. "Remember my Malibu Barbie car?"

"Yeah! I was playing with it and you came over and took it out of my hands, so I kicked you in the knee!" Raven recalled.

"Right. And I punched you in the arm…" Chelsea continued.

"And we started rolling around on the floor of my room…" Raven said as they started laughing. "My father had to break us up! Man, I forgot about that. That must have been when we were…"

"About nine." Chelsea said. "Wow! We haven't fought anybody in twelve, thirteen years?"

"YOU haven't fought anybody in that long." Raven said.

"Who have you fought since then… and when? I was with you all the time!" Chelsea wondered.

"It was when you went to Camp Wakkamash. One day I ran into Bianca by herself and she started hassling me, talking about how stupid you were. I got pissed off and told her that if she didn't get out of my face with that crap, I was gonna make her regret saying it." Raven said.

"What did she say?"

"She said, 'Whatever. I'm not scared of you or that dizzy bitch you hang with.' So I hit her with a left hook. She went down and I jumped in her chest and fucked her up." Raven said with pride.

"You fought for me? That is so sweet, Rae! But wait a minute! Weren't you scared she and her girls were gonna come back at you?" Chelsea asked.

"She was so shocked… and impressed that I stepped to her like that, she told me that I beat her fair and square and that she would watch our backs on the down low. That's why we never had any trouble as long as she was there."

"God, Rae! I can't believe you fought for me!" Chelsea said incredulously.

"Just like I can't believe you were going to fight for me." Raven said. "You think you could take her?"

"Pfft! Please!" Chelsea said. "She woulda had ranch dressing coming out of her ears when I got finished with her!"

"You think you can take me?" Raven said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"I took you once tonight… I can take you again…" Chelsea rolled her hips underneath Raven. "And again…" She repeated her hip roll. "And again." She repeated the hip roll for a third time.

"Remember the end of Rocky III?" Raven asked.

"I sure do." Chelsea said as she put her mock mouthpiece in a la Rocky Balboa. "You wanna ring the bell?" She recalled Rocky's line in the last scene of the movie. Raven continued the reference a la Apollo Creed.

"Ding… ding." Raven said before sliding up to kiss Chelsea. Round two of the night had just begun.

* * *

**(Singing) "It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight, risin' up to the challenge of our rivals…" Come on you know the song! "and the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night, and he's watching us all with the eye… of the tiger." Did you like chapter six? Yes it was all sex. Yes that's the way I intended to write it. I respect you if you thought it was too much. I respect you if you thought it wasn't enough. Either way, PLEASE REVIEW. Chapter seven is straight ahead.**


	7. Lunch Ladies

**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions, Warren & Rinsler Productions, NBC Universal, Tailwind Productions and Shaftesbury Films. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story.**

**

* * *

**

**When Continents Collide**

_**Chapter 7**_

**Lunch Ladies**

As morning dawned in New York City, Chelsea Daniels was sitting in the window of the apartment she shared with Raven to greet it. Raven wouldn't be up for another hour or so, therefore, Chelsea had a perfect opportunity to gather her thoughts for the day that lay ahead of her. She knew from Raven that Claire wanted to talk to her as much as she wanted to talk to Claire.

In thinking back on the encounters she had with Claire she realized something. She never had a meaningful conversation with Claire. She met Claire and briefly chatted with her before Claire went to study. She was gone by the time Claire had returned. She ran into Claire and Teri at Starbucks and chatted briefly before Raven's Thelma and Louise text message led to her early departure. Then, after a year and a half passed, there was the debacle at the restaurant the night before.

And that was it. Three encounters with Claire that were less than a half an hour combined. She was terrified of and angered by a woman that she had known for less time than it takes to watch a television sitcom. She only knew of Claire what Raven had told her and while she had no reason to believe Raven would lie to her about Claire, she still preferred to get to know her on her own.

Chelsea sat with her cup of coffee and reminisced about the evening before. Any doubts or fears about Raven leaving her had been cast aside. Even in the face of her near miss with Teri, she knew that her present and future was with Raven Lydia Baxter. Raven was so good to her and for her. No one in the world understood her the way Raven did. No one in the world was there for her like Raven was. And after finding out that Raven beat down the school bully to defend her honor, Raven's status as her knight in shining armor only solidified in her mind.

"Morning, baby." Chelsea heard a sexily sleepy, raspy voice behind her. She turned to greet her lover.

"Morning, sexy." Chelsea purred to Raven. "I'm not even gonna ask you if you enjoyed last night because your face says it all." Chelsea noticed the warm, satisfied smile on Raven's face.

"What time is it?" Raven asked.

"A little before eight." Chelsea answered.

"My history class is at ten." Raven remembered. "Wanna share a shower?"

"Yes… but I'll pass. You go ahead." Chelsea said. Raven playfully pouted, drawing a soft giggle out of Chelsea. "You think it's too early to call Claire?"

"You really mean to apologize to her, huh?"

"I feel so bad. Not just about last night, but for the last year and a half." Chelsea said. "Do you realize that last night was the most Claire and I have ever said to each other?"

Raven pondered Chelsea's question for a moment. "You know you're right. I didn't realize that. Some way to open up the dialogue, Chels." Raven deadpanned. Seconds later, the telephone rang. Chelsea, who was within arms reach of the phone, answered.

"Hello."

"_Hi. Is this Chelsea?"_

"Yes it is. May I ask who's calling?"

"_Hi, Chelsea. It's Claire."_

"I'm sorry. I didn't recognize your voice." Chelsea said. She looked at Raven and mouthed "Claire." Raven looked at Chelsea and motioned to the bathroom letting her know that she was going to take her shower and give her some privacy. Raven blew her a kiss, which Chelsea caught and placed lovingly on her lips.

"_That's okay. We've never spoken on the phone before."_

"True." Chelsea said with a chuckle. "So what can I do for you?"

"_I wanted to talk about last night… well actually… apologize for last night, but I want to do it in person."_

"That's funny. I was thinking the same thing over here. I wanted to apologize to you in person too."

"_I was wondering if you had a break this afternoon for lunch. My treat."_

"I have a two-hour break after my ethics class, but you don't have to treat me…"

"_It's the least I can do and I'm not taking no for an answer."_

Chelsea smiled. She actually admired Claire's spunk. "Well in that case, I accept. My class…"

"_Is over at 12:15." _Claire finished Chelsea's thought._ "I'm not psychic or anything. Casey's in your class."_

Chelsea chuckled at Claire's mention of her lack of psychic abilities. If only she knew that she dated a real psychic for six months. "Right. Casey. How is she?"

"_Chelsea says, 'How are you?'" _Chelsea heard Claire ask Casey, who was apparently in the room with her. Chelsea then heard a throaty knowing laugh in the background from Casey; the kind of throaty knowing laugh someone has after they've had a night to remember.

"Oh, that's gonna be a conversation starter in class!" Chelsea said, causing a surprise laugh from Claire that she couldn't suppress. _This chick is funny! _Claire thought to herself. "Well then, I'll see you at 12:15."

"_Twelve-fifteen it is then." _Claire said. _"Would I be out of line if I asked you to tell Raven I said hi?"_

"Not at all." Chelsea said. "I'll tell her."

"_Thanks. See you after class. Bye."_

"Bye." Chelsea hung up the phone and took a moment to reflect on the conversation she just had. _Is it possible that I might actually end up liking her? She seems cool. _Chelsea thought to herself before heading to the bedroom to lay out her clothes for the day.

* * *

The morning came and went like the wind. With Casey arriving seconds before the professor, Chelsea didn't have a chance to talk to her before class. As the professor dismissed class twenty minutes early, the two classmates had a chance to catch up on the evening's activities after the restaurant.

"So what was with that laugh I heard on the phone this morning?" Chelsea probed. Casey responded by laughing again in that same throaty knowing manner. "Now that I see the look in your eyes, I know exactly what that laugh was for. You go girl!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Casey couldn't suppress the grin that was spreading over her face.

"Play innocent if you want to. I used to do it myself." Chelsea said with surety. "But see the smile on my face and the pep in my step this morning? That is courtesy of Raven Lydia Baxter. That woman flips my switch! And I will tell anybody that crosses my path!"

Casey laughed at the unexpected display of boldness from Chelsea. She decided that maybe this once; she would stick her toe in the water as well.

"Well…" Casey said sheepishly. "Maybe you weren't the only one to… get her switch flipped last night." Chelsea nodded and grinned.

"Atta girl, Casey!" Chelsea said. "Now I can leave you alone about it."

"Yeah, right." Casey deadpanned.

"Huh. You know me better than I thought!" Chelsea said, earning a laugh from Casey. "You mind if ask you a personal question?"

"No. Shoot."

"When did you develop an interest in the fairer sex?"

The young women sat down on a bench not far from the entrance to the quad near the law building.

"You're not gonna believe this but it actually started on a movie shoot in my high school." Casey started.

"They shot a movie in your high school? Ours too!" Chelsea said. "They shot this ridiculous B-horror flick called _High School Zombies._"

"You mean the one with Nikki Logan?" Casey asked incredulously. "Oh, god! My stepbrother Derek loves that movie! I cringe every time I see him watch it. That movie was terrible! They filmed that at your high school?"

"They sure did. Raven was even a technical consultant." Chelsea said without thinking.

"A technical consultant? About what?" Casey asked.

_Oh shit! _Chelsea thought. _You can't tell her it was to coach Nikki on being a psychic. Think, Flo. Think! _"On how to act like a normal high school student. You know those Hollywood types." _Whew! Good job, Daniels! _"So anyway…"

"Right. Fairer sex, movie shoot, my high school." Casey picked up where she left off. "My high school was one of the four high schools in Toronto they used to shoot Mean Girls."

"I love that movie!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"Well… I was hanging out one day watching them film and said something under my breath about one of the scenes they were doing being stupid. Well I didn't realize that I was standing near one of the girls in the movie and she overheard what I said."

"Oh boy!" Chelsea said.

"You know, right? But she leaned over to me and said that she agreed with me. Well we started up a conversation and after a while, she invited me to hang out with her in her trailer for a while. She said that she hadn't been around real people in a long time." Casey continued as Chelsea listened intently. "I still don't know how it happened but before I knew it, we were making out… right there in her trailer!" Chelsea gasped. "Nothing happened except kissing and fondling but… after that I began to question who and what I was. It didn't hurt that she was incredibly hot."

"You are killing me! Who was it?" Chelsea asked with wide-eyed anticipation.

"I have only told this story to two other people besides you; my best friend Emily and Claire, and I have yet to utter her name." Casey said in a hushed voice.

"You have no idea how good a secret-keeper I am!" Chelsea said, knowing how long she has kept Raven's most prized secret. "Please? Just a hint!"

Casey looked around to see if the coast was clear. "All right. I did the same thing for the two of them. I still won't tell you her name… but it rhymes with Kinzie Flowpan."

"Kinzie Flowpan?" Chelsea uttered in sheer confusion. She then tried sounding it out against her mental Rolodex of Hollywood starlets. "Kinzie Flowpan?" Then like a bolt of lightning, it hit her. "HOLY SHIT! You mean you made out with…"

"That is my brush with a celebrity." Casey said with an air of finality. Chelsea began laughing incredulously.

"Please let me tell Raven? Please? She would love to hear that story and I swear she would not repeat it to anybody." Chelsea pleaded.

"Okay. But only because you're cute when you beg." Casey said with a smile. She then spotted Claire coming across the quad. "Hey Chels, here comes your lunch date."

Claire walked over to them and greeted Casey with a peck on the cheek.

"Hey. How are y'all doin'?"Claire said to the two of them.

"Phenomenal." Casey said with a sly sexy smile. She then changed gears. "Did you know that they filmed _High School Zombies_ at Chelsea and Raven's high school?"

"That crappy flick with Nikki Logan? I wouldn't use that DVD for a drink coaster!" Claire said. Both Chelsea and Casey laughed. "But it must've been cool having a movie crew at your school."

"It was." Chelsea said.

"So I take it that she told you the 'Kinzie Flowpan' story?" Claire said.

"My head is still spinning over that one!" Chelsea said.

"I know, right? I just kept playing it in my head, over and over and over…"

"I bet you did." Casey joked.

"And on that note…" Claire said with a hint of embarrassment. "You ready, Chelsea?"

"Yes. Lead the way." Chelsea said.

"I'll see you tonight?" Casey asked Claire.

"Eight o'clock… with bells on." Claire responded before giving Casey a quick peck on the lips. "Bye."

Casey watched as Claire and Chelsea walked toward the street. "I hope they behave themselves this time." She said to herself as they walked out of sight.

* * *

Claire and Chelsea engaged in banal chitchat on the 5-minute walk to the restaurant, not having time to delve into anything deeper. They arrived and were standing at the hostess stand waiting to be seated when the manager on duty recognized them and approached them.

"Ladies, I trust that this afternoon's meal will be less volatile than last night's." The manager said.

"It will… Mr. Davis." Claire said, reading the manager's gold-plated name badge.

"We apologize for last night. We came back to make amends. We come in peace." Chelsea said.

"Just make sure no one leaves in pieces." Mr. Davis shot back. Chelsea burst into laughter but quickly checked herself when she saw that he was not amused.

"We have a table for you. Right this way." The hostess said. She led them over to the same table they had the night before.

"You've got to be kidding me." Claire said, recognizing the irony of the moment.

"We were destined to get this table. Life is coming at us full circle." Chelsea said as they sat down. "So before I apologize, I need to know who I am apologizing to."

Claire shifted in her seat and sat up straight. "Okay. My name is Clarissa Cheyenne Bennet, I was born just outside of Odessa, Texas. I was adopted by the Bennet family when I was small. I have a 15-year old brother named Lyle and my mother has a show poodle named Mister Muggles."

"That's a cute name." Chelsea said. "So do you… know who your biological parents are?"

"Yeah. I met my mom right after graduation. She still lives in Texas. And I met my father about six months ago. He works here in New York."

"Do you get to see him often?" Chelsea asked.

"Every night when I watch the evening news. He's Nathan Petrelli."

"The guy who's running for Congress?"

"That's him."

"Wow! That must be exciting knowing your father is running for Congress."

"I keep a safe distance. Let's just say it's not good for an election campaign to have an illegitimate daughter running around. Especially in the city where you're running, so if you don't mind keeping my father's identity to yourself I'd appreciate it."

"Then why tell me?" Chelsea asked.

"I don't know. You look like someone that can keep a secret. Someone a person can trust. Unless you're a pod person or something." Claire said. Chelsea chuckled.

"No. Not a pod person. Although Rae and Eddie wondered about me sometimes." Chelsea replied.

The server came over, took drink orders and served warm bread.

"So what's your story?" Claire asked.

"Born and raised in San Francisco. My parents met in college in D.C. I'm an only child. This IS my natural hair color…" Chelsea recalled Claire's Clairol dig from the night before. Claire dropped her head and smiled in embarrassment. "And I had a dog named Sammy. He was 14 when he passed."

"Can I ask you a question?" Claire said.

"Sure."

"When did you know… that you were in love with Raven?" Claire had wanted to know the answer to that question for over a year.

"When she came home two years ago. I felt… different about her. It wasn't an overnight thing. It was very gradual over time. I didn't tell her then because I was unsure myself of what I was feeling. It really didn't hit me until I watched her walk to her gate at the airport, but when it hit me, it hit me hard."

"I told her to tell you about us before you came." Claire said. "Looking back on it, now I know why she didn't. She knew then that she was in love with you and that she was hoping you felt the same way."

"You have to know that I did feel bad about hurting you." Chelsea said with sincerity. "I didn't mean to hurt anybody."

"I know you didn't, even back then I knew." Claire said. "I had a feeling the second your text message went off in Starbucks that day that it was her." Chelsea simply blinked. "I couldn't really blame you. She draws you in with her aura. It's very powerful."

"It is." Chelsea replied then paused to pick at her roll. "I'm sorry I went off on you last night."

"I had it coming. I'm sorry I was such a bitch. I didn't have to come out of my mouth with the spring break thing. I should have left well enough alone."

"That still didn't give me any right to threaten you."

"I called you Pollyanna." Claire said.

"That was actually funny. So was 'The only things between us are air and opportunity'. That was classic." Chelsea said.

Claire laughed. "I got that off of some TV show. It sounded cool when I heard it."

"It was a good line." Chelsea said laughing. "But the 'can of Odessa, Texas whoop-ass'?"

"Too much Stone Cold Steve Austin I guess." Claire said with a laugh.

"So coming back with, 'If ya smellllllllll, what The Chels… is… cookin'!', would have been overboard?" Chelsea wondered aloud.

"Yeah. Funny… but overboard." Claire said.

"And to think I was scared of you." Chelsea said.

"Scared of me? Why?" Claire asked.

"I stole your girlfriend, moved into the place that you two shared, all the while barely saying two words to you… I was afraid when you reappeared that you were going to come re-claim what had been taken from you."

"I saw how devastated Raven was after your fight that first night in town. I knew then how much she loved you. And as painful as it was to do, I had to let her go, for her sake. I still love her and I always will. But you make her happier than I ever could. Even as a best friend, you cast one hell of a shadow. When she finally came to terms with her feelings for you, I didn't stand a chance. Understanding that eased the pain of losing her. It also helped me appreciate what I have now."

"Casey is a wonderful person. You are lucky to have her in your life." Chelsea said with a warm smile.

"I basically told Raven the same thing about you last night." Claire said with an equally warm smile.

The server came back to take the meal orders. Chelsea chose a Caesar salad with a lemonade while Claire opted for a Cobb salad and a Diet Coke. They continued their meal trading childhood tales of frolic and merriment. Chelsea filled in the blanks on some Raven stories from childhood that Raven had not gotten around to sharing with Claire. Although it was a year late and in the capacity of the friend not the lover, Claire finally got what she wanted from Chelsea – the final piece to Raven's puzzle.

When they finished their hour and twenty-minute long lunch, they apologized again to the manager and stepped out onto the city sidewalk.

"Well, I'm headed that way." Claire pointed away from campus. "I've got to go grocery shopping. I'm cooking dinner for Casey tonight. Maybe the four of us can give the dinner thing a try again sometime."

"I'd like that." Chelsea said. "I don't know after all this if we can ever be friends but…"

"I don't see why not." Claire interrupted. "Now that I have talked to you, I can truly say that I like you as a person and truly believe that you are the best for Raven. You make a person that I care for very happy and are a wonderful person in your own right. And I would like to call a person like that my friend."

"Friends it is then." Chelsea extended her hand in friendship. Claire looked at Chelsea in disdainful disbelief. _Oh man! Why is she looking at me like that? What did I do now?_

"You're kidding me right…" Claire said. "Raven's girlfriend gets a hug from me." Chelsea smiled. That was exactly what Chelsea said to Claire the first time they met when Claire extended her hand to Chelsea. They had indeed come full circle. Chelsea stepped forward and embraced Claire. It was an embrace of acceptance and friendship.

As they began to release their hug, Claire had a surprise for Chelsea as she suddenly captured Chelsea's lips in a premeditated five and a half second kiss. When Claire let go, Chelsea stood frozen in shock. After about ten seconds, the shock began to wear off and Chelsea spoke.

"What… was that for?" Chelsea said still reeling from the most unexpected smooch.

"I had to see firsthand if the reason Raven left me was truly worth it." Claire said.

"And your verdict?" Chelsea asked as she finished gathering herself.

"You're like L'Oreal…" Claire said with a smirk. "You're worth it. I'll see you around." Claire turned and headed off into the New York afternoon.

Chelsea shook her head as she watched Claire walk away. "Now I understand why it was so hard for Rae to leave her."

Chelsea walked back home, deciding to skip her afternoon classes. She opened the apartment door to find Raven sitting on the couch with her feet tucked underneath her, remote in hand watching TV.

"Hey sexy." Chelsea said as she closed and locked the door. She then pulled her shoes off and walked over toward the couch.

"Hey baby." Raven said softly. Chelsea leaned down as Raven lifted her head. They met halfway for a soft kiss. "How was lunch with Claire?" Raven asked as Chelsea sat down.

"Good. We apologized to each other and to the manager at the restaurant, we talked, we reminisced about our childhoods, we talked about you and Casey… by the way remind me to tell you about a hall-of-fame Casey hook-up story…"

"Okay." Raven said with a chuckle.

"And we came to an understanding about each other and called each other friends… and, oh yeah, she kissed me."

"She what?" Raven exclaimed.

"She kissed me." Chelsea said.

"Why?" Raven asked.

"She said she wanted to see if the reason you left her was worth it." Chelsea said.

"Well, did you make it worth her while?" Raven asked.

"Yeah. I taxed that ass like the government!" Chelsea joked.

"Oh you did? Kinda like I'm gonna do now?" Raven began tickling Chelsea, who exploded in laughter. After a few seconds, Raven stopped.

"What are you watching?" Chelsea asked, noticing a program on TV she had not seen before.

"Some program on the Earth and continents colliding." Raven answered. She then turned the volume on the TV up.

(TV narrator)

"**When continents collide, the subduction zone or collision site is destroyed, mountains are produced and two continents are fused together. Continental collision is not an instantaneous event, like a car crash, but takes place over time…"**

"That sounds like us, Rae." Chelsea said. "We are like the continents that were on a collision course. When we collided, the subduction zone; your relationship with Claire was destroyed, mountains of physical and psychological obstacles were formed that had to be overcome and finally the two continents, us, were fused together. And it took time, 15 years to be exact, for it to take place."

"Wow, Chels. That is deep." Raven said. "And to think, all that came from a woman that protected a potato shaped like Abraham Lincoln's head."

Chelsea laughed. "There is only one person, place or thing that I protect like that now. And believe me, she ain't shaped like a potato."

"What is she shaped like?" Raven said, her voice dropping into a seductive purr.

"Why don't I come over there and show you." Chelsea dropped her voice to match Raven's.

"Ain't nothin' between us but air and opportunity." Raven said with honey dripping from her voice, sliding down on the sofa. Chelsea seductively slid over to Raven's side and on top of her. "Make that nothing between us but opportunity."

Chelsea issued one more definitive statement before kissing the hazel-eyed love of her life. "Raven, nothing will ever come between us again."

**THE END **

**

* * *

**

**I cannot believe this is the end of my seventh Chrave story. It feels like I just started yesterday. You know what they say… time flies when you're having fun and I am having a blast. I am not saying goodbye, cause I haven't put my pen down yet. Not by a long shot. But I am taking a break from Chrave, just for one story though. **

**I am going to start my first non-That's So Raven story. (INSERT SHAMELESS PLUG HERE). It's gonna be called "Requited" and it is going to be in the Suite Life of Zack and Cody fandom. It's is a London/Maddie femslash set in the not-to-terribly distant future. I think you'll like it. Now I just have to go write it! LOL!**

**Thank you from the bottom of my heart for sticking with me, but you have one more thing to do before you go… PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. I will be back to Chrave as soon as I finish "Requited". After all, the last three words of "The L Word" were TO BE CONTINUED! Much love and I'll see you soon!**


End file.
